


Out of the Shadows 2: The Price of the Game

by ARtheBard



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Yep, it is the  Krashlyn-Criminal Minds crossover you may not have wanted but my muse came up with. For my longtime fans, this is NOT my version of Criminal Minds but the current cast (minus the new guy I don't have a feel for yet). Emily and JJ are married but I don't discuss much about their family life. (But Henry does exist!) For my WoSo readers, buckle up and get ready to mix crime and Krashlyn. Enjoy! (cue mysterious, ominous music here!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on side note:  
> Froggie update: have start, have end, can't come up with a middle I like  
> FL&C: have snippets but no cohesive story. considering posting one-shots collection  
> Criminal Minds: planning to migrate more stories here soon.

“Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the waaaaay! Oh what fun it is to ride in a ONE horse open SLEIGH!”

Ali can’t help but giggle as Ashlyn, um, “sings” and dances around the Christmas tree as she strings it with lights. The girls were out with Uncle Servando and Auntie Alex so the newlyweds could get a tree, get it set up, and lit in preparation for a family decorating party that night. They had spent more money than planned buying ornaments and had been sent others from their friends, family and teammates to celebrate the first Krieger-Harris Christmas. Ali holds one up, smiling.

“I love this one. Tobin is so talented,” she says, showing Ashlyn the one the midfielder had hand painted of the family of four.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Especially with the girls wearing Thorns jersey’s,” Ash notes with a grin.

“Well, that part is a bit wrong but at least she got our Orlando jersey’s right,” Ali notes.

Ashlyn steps back from the tree and uses her toe to turn on the power strip nestled beside the wall. “Ta da!” she calls out, her arms spread wide in triumph.

Ali looks over and smiles. “Beautiful!”

“Yeah, and there’s a switch here so you can decide how fast you want the lights to change or you can just leave them on permanently.”

Ali watches the multi-coloured lights slowly cascading through a blinking pattern. She sighs happily. “It’s perfect,” she says emotionally.

Ashlyn glances over, concerned about the tone. “Alex? Honey, what’s wrong?”

Ali just shrugs and sobs. Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. Ali clings to her, crying on her wife’s strong shoulders. Ash rubs a hand gently up and down her back, just giving her comfort and time. After a few minutes, Ali leans back, wiping her face.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out.

Ashlyn stares at her in concern, cradling the brunette’s face. “Alex, do you want me to get rid of the tree? We can figure something else out if- -”

“No! No, Ash, it’s perfect, baby. I swear. I just...” she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Just one of those damn moments when that bastard I married flashed through my head. He always hired someone to decorate. It had to be perfect, after all, right?” Ashlyn just nods. “It was always cold and impersonal. And always all white lights, no colours. This tree is already the most beautiful one I’ve seen since...since the one at Grandma’s house when you rescued us off the beach. And, I hate to say this, so much of that day is a blur.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m not surprised. To say a hell of a lot was going on that Christmas is to put it mildly. Come here...I want to show you something.”

She takes Ali’s hand and leads her down the hall to the spare bedroom that had, for a time, been Ashlyn’s. She gestures for Ali to sit on the bed and opens the bottom drawer of the dresser. From under a blanket she pulls a sketch pad. She sits beside her wife and hands it over.

“Open it.”

Ali smiles and opens the book. The first picture is Grandma and Grandpa Harris laughing at the dinner table. Then there is an oceanscape, alive with details such as little sand crabs, sea gulls, and even dolphins in the distant ocean. There are a few random sketches in various stages of completion and then Ali inhales sharply.

“Oh, Ashlyn...”

In the sketch, Ali is asleep on the couch, Shelly curled up with her. The little girl holds the stuffed dog that had been in her stocking which is still her favorite toy to sleep with and take on trips. Somehow Ash had even captured, in pencil, the sunlight streaming through the window. Mother and daughter look so peaceful in sleep considering how chaotic their life was at that time.

“It’s beautiful, Ashlyn.”

“Shelly was so happy that morning. She had gifts, she had you, she had...had a feeling of safety. I think that’s the day I knew I wanted to be her mother.”

Ali looks over at her. “And...what about me?”

Ashlyn shrugs, staring into beautiful brown eyes. “It’s always been you for me, Alex. Even when I tried to forget you I couldn’t do it. I watched you two sleep for 2 hours and all I could think was it was going to tear me apart to say goodbye to you, not knowing if I’d ever see you again.” She grins. “I threw myself into training in hopes you’d be able to follow me while you were hiding from he who shall not be named,” she finishes with a wink.

“Yeah, he is about as close to Voldemort as a muggle can get,” Ali agrees with a smile. She pats the book. “These are beautiful. I sure as heck didn’t feel as pretty as you drew me.”

“You were beautiful, Alex. Always have been.”

Ali leans over. Ashlyn meets her halfway. They share a deep kiss. When it ends, Ali continues to flip through the sketch pad, smiling as Ashlyn’s sketches of that Christmas day bring back memories. When they are finally done, Ali grins.

“Thank you for reminding me of my second best Christmas day ever,” she says.

Ashlyn frowns. “Second best?” she asks, a little hurt.

Ali strokes a hand down her wife’s cheek. “THIS Christmas will be my best ever. I will have my wife, our daughters, and our amazing families to celebrate with. I won’t be hiding in the shadows. I won’t be scared of upsetting someone and being beaten. I will be happy and filled with love, joy and so many other wonderful emotions I will be a walking Christmas carol.”

Ashlyn grins. “It’s going to be my favorite, too. I mean, I know we haven’t gotten all the red tape and stuff done but, it’s my first Christmas as a mom. I can’t wait to stay up late getting presents put together and then getting up ugly early to open gifts here before going to Grandma’s for an amazing meal with our families. And our girls are going to be so spoiled it’s gonna be awesome!”

Ali studies her wife a moment. “Tomorrow. We have nothing planned let’s get the ball rolling tomorrow.”

“What ball?” Ashlyn asks in confusion.

“Between speaking engagements, camps, National Team games, we’ve put off getting the paperwork filed to make you officially the girl’s mother. No more. Tomorrow we go and see Jessica to get things started. Christmas is in 3 weeks. Let’s see if you can be their Mama officially by Christmas.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen and her smile becomes huge. She pulls Ali into a hug. “YES! I was figuring it would be after the New Year with all that’s going on but YES let’s do it tomorrow! I love them so much, Alex, I hope you know that piece of paper doesn’t change anything but...but to see my name on their amended birth certificate will...will...” her eyes fill with tears and she can’t speak.

Ali smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “I know, sweetheart. I can’t wait to see your name there, either. I’m sorry we’ve put it off so long.”

Ali leans over and places the sketch pad on the dresser. She pushes Ashlyn back on the bed and covers her with her body.

“I love you, Ashlyn Krieger-Harris.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I love you, too, Alexandra Krieger-Harris.”

The two share a deep kiss that soon leads to much, much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn sits down across from Jessica Hendrick, pulling Shelly up onto her lap. Ali takes the chair beside her, holding Little Heather. Jessica smiles at the family.

“You all look so happy,” she notes. “So, shall we get this paperwork done?”

“Yes!” Ashlyn answers immediately.

“Yeah! We need Mama to be our Mama!” Shelly agrees happily.

Ali hands over a folder containing the birth certificates of both girls. Jessica opens it and turns to her computer.

“Alrighty, since Heather’s is on top we’ll start with her,” she says with a smile and wink at the grinning girl. “So, name on the certificate is Heather Deborah Krieger. So all we have to do here is add hyphen Harris and she’ll be good to go.”

“Yep,” Ali agrees.

Shelly frowns as she thinks about what has been said. Tears form in her eyes and she fights not to cry. Ashlyn and Ali both hear the hitch in the girls breathing and look to her.

“Shell? What’s wrong?” Ashlyn asks.

Shelly just shrugs.

Ali reaches over and pats her leg. “Shelly, honey, what’s wrong? Don’t you want to be adopted by Ashlyn?”

“I don’t wanna be different,” she squeaks out, then sobs.

Ashlyn looks devastated. She clears her throat. “You...you don’t want...to take my name?”

“Yeah! But I don’t want to be different!”

Ali and Ash exchange a look of confusion. Jessica’s fingers hover over her keyboard, not sure if she should proceed or not.

“Um, should I...continue?” she asks softly.

Ali shrugs. “I...I don’t know. Shelly, baby, do you want us to wait for a while before Ashlyn adopts you and your sister.”

“Yeah, Shell Belle, we can wait if you want,” Ashlyn agrees even though her voice betrays how much it is breaking her inside.

Shelly bites her lip a second then shakes her head. “No. It’s okay if Little Heather has your name. I can be different, I guess.”

Ali takes her daughter’s hand. “Shelly, what do you mean you can be different?”

“My name isn’t Krieger so I can’t be Krieger-Harris like you and Mama and Little Heather,” she explains with a child’s simplicity.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” Ali breathes with a sad smile.

“Shelly, baby, look at me,” Ash encourages, making the little girl face her. “When I adopt you, your name will become Michelle Blair Krieger-Harris.”

Shelly’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Really,” she confirms with a smile. “All four of us will be Krieger-Harris’. Is that okay?”

Shelly throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “YES! Yes, Mama, yes!”

Ashlyn just smiles and hugs her back. Jessica grins and starts typing again. Ali lets out a sigh of relief and hugs her youngest daughter closer. She lightly kicks herself for not explaining things better to Shelly but is happy they were able to quickly weather that storm.

“I’m sorry we didn’t explain this to you better, Shelly. Your Mommy and I love you so much and were so excited about this I guess we left a few things out,” Ashlyn explains.

“Yeah, just a few things,” Shelly agrees, making the adults all laugh at her frank assessment.

An hour later the foursome is making their way out to the Jeep. Once the girls are buckled in, Ashlyn smiles.

“So...celebratory ice cream?”

“YEAH!” the two girls both cheer.

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Mama loves to spoil you guys.”

“It’s okay, Mommy. Me and Heather don’t mind,” Shelly assures her, making both her mother’s chuckle before hopping in so Ash can drive them to their favorite ice cream shop.

 

* * *

 

That night, Shelly sits cross-legged on Ali and Ash’s bed as Ali packs for yet another speaking engagement trip.

“So how long you be gone, Mommy?”

“Just 3 days. I’ll leave tomorrow and come back Friday.”

“Oh.” She thinks a moment. “So why we not go this time?”

“It’s way up in Seattle so it will be a long flight tomorrow and I will be getting in late on Friday. It’s just better for you and your sister even though I will miss you so, so much!”

“We’ll miss you, too. We’ll take care of Mama for you.”

Ali smiles. “I’m counting on that, Shell Belle.”

“Mommy, what do you talk about when you give speeches and stuff?”

Ali freezes. She thinks carefully. How does she answer that without bringing up memories her daughter is forgetting? She walks over and lays down on the bed, pulling Shelly down with her. She strokes her hand over the girl’s dark locks and kisses her on the forehead.

“I...I talk about the bad stuff that happened when I was married to your father and the things I did that got me trapped for a few bad years.” She pauses. “And I talk about the fact that you and your sister saved my life.”

Shelly frowns and looks at her mother. “We did? How?”

Ali sighs. “I didn’t want you two growing up in that house. I was...was scared your father might hurt you, too, and I would have never forgiven myself if he had. You two meant more to me than I meant to myself at that time. It’s hard to explain, but I knew I had to leave to save you two no matter what.”

“And so you camed to see Ashlyn who becomed our Mama,” Shelly finishes.

Ali smiles. “Yes.”

Shelly hugs her mother. “I’m glad you camed here, Mommy. I didn’t like it when Daddy hurted you. Mama will never, ever hurt you. She loves you.”

Ali hugs her girl closer, choked up by this child’s eye view of the situation. “You’re right. She’ll never, ever hurt me like your father did.”

The two lay there a little longer. Ali can feel Shelly was a little upset by the conversation but at the same time was comforted knowing Ashlyn is NOTHING like Clyde. Perhaps in time Shelly will ask the other questions that seem to be hovering in her subconscious. Or, hopefully, those questions will never need be asked as Ashlyn’s actions will answer them. Ali kisses Shelly on the cheek.

“I need to keep packing, sweetheart.”

Shelly smiles. “Think I can fit in your suitcase?”

Ali starts to laugh. “I wish you could. I promise you, sweetheart, if it made sense for you to go with me you’d be by my side.”

Shelly grins. “I know, Mommy.”

Ali kisses her again then gets up to finish her packing. Shelly sits on the bed and starts to talk about some cool Super Hero Girls things she saw at Walmart that she is considering adding to her list for Santa. Ali just grins. Her daughter was being almost as OCD about her Santa list as Ali is about some things. Yep...apple didn’t fall far from that tree for sure!

* * *

Ashlyn pretends to struggle pulling Ali’s suitcase down the hall. “So...heavy...” she grunts, as her two girls giggle and her wife glares at her. Finally she gets it by the door to the driveway and leans over, gasping for breath. “Whoa...so heavy.” She straightens up and stretches. “Okay, now that I’ve gotten Mommy’s make-up case to the door let me go get her suitcase.”

Both girls laugh as Ali rolls her eyes. “Smart aleck,” she grumbles as Ashlyn walks past to get Ali’s computer bag. “I’ll get my backpack in the morning so I can put my brush and deodorant in it.”

“Okay, baby,” Ashlyn says, giving her wife a peck on the cheek.

“Mama is silly, Mommy,” Shelly notes.

“Yes, she is. You know I don’t use that much make-up, right?”

“Right. Only half a suitcase Aunt Alex says,” Shelly says innocently.

Ali rolls her eyes. Another person to add to her naughty list right below Ashlyn. She steps into the kitchen to check on the pizza and breadsticks that are cooking. Shelly heads down the hall to ask Ashlyn a question.

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Squirt?”

“Can we go see Santa tomorrow?”

Ashlyn sits down on the bed and takes her little girl’s hand. “Well, that is a pretty special trip and I bet Mommy wants to be there. How about we wait until Saturday or Sunday to see him? There is still plenty of time to make sure he gets you the right presents.”

“Okay.” She thinks a second. “But what if he says I’ve been bad and gotta do good stuff to gets a present?”

Ashlyn strokes her daughter’s cheek. “You have not been bad, Shell Belle. He won’t make you do anything to earn your presents.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure I did stuff Daddy said- -”

Ashlyn has to temper her immediate response. “Don’t, Shelly!” She takes a deep breath. “Look into my eyes and know I am not lying to you: you have done absolutely  _nothing_   to make Santa consider skipping you. You are an amazing big sister. You are a wonderful daughter. And you are at the top of Santa’s good list. I can guarantee it!”

Shelly sighs in relief and hugs Ashlyn. “Thanks, Mama!”

Ashlyn smiles as the girl skips happily out of the room. She pats herself on the back. “Damn, you’re so GOOD at this mothering thing!” she praises herself.

She grabs Ali’s computer case and adds it to the suitcase by the door just as Ali puts dinner on the table. She picks Heather up and sets her in the highchair as Shelly clambers up into her booster seat.

“Mommy said we can see Santa on Sunday, Mama,” Shelly reports.

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Perfect. Think your list will be ready by them?”

“Yeah, Mama, it will. And I can help Heather, too.”

“Excellent,” Ashlyn agrees as she cuts up a slice a pizza for Heather as Ali helps Shelly.

As the foursome enjoys their dinner, Ashlyn can’t help but smile. “ _Never going to ask Santa for anything again. I have everything I need right here at this table_ ,” she tells herself.

* * *

Ali is leaning over the sink rinsing moisturizer off her face when she feels hands grip her waist and hips thrust into her ass. She starts to giggle.

“Horny, baby?” She stands up and looks at her smirking wife in the mirror.

Ashlyn leans in and starts to kiss a path up Ali’s neck. “Just trying to make sure you tell Santa how good I am. I want to get all sorts of gifts this year.”

Ali moans and leans back against the taller woman. “I will tell him you are so very, very good if you see this act through to fruition.”

Ashlyn spins her around. “Oh, I plan to ‘fruition’ this act all night long.”

Ash runs her hands down Ali’s sides then grips her ass. She gives a slight tug and Ali leaps up, wrapping her legs around the keeper’s waist. Ash turns and walks them to the bed, her mouth kissing along Ali’s jaw with each step. She gently lays the love of her life down on the bed. She stares at brown eyes growing darker with lust.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

She crawls on top of her wife, one hand sliding under Ali’s shoulder, the other sliding down into the silk sleep shorts covering strong hips. Ali archs up into the touch, watching as hazel eyes rove over her; letting a strong touch send shivers through her body.

“Ashlyn, we are far, far too dressed for you to make the ‘nice’ list,” Ali breathes out.

Ash gives her a feral smile. She sits up and peels off her shirt. Ali moans, seeing pert breasts already hard with want. Ashlyn stands and slides off the boxers she’d put on to sleep in. Ali shivers when she sees the neatly trimmed triangle already damp with arousal. Ashlyn had followed those brown orbs and slowly brings a hand to her center.

“Oh, Ashlyn,” Ali moans when she sees fingers come away glistening.

Ashlyn grins and slowly slips Ali’s shorts off as Ali pulls off her own shirt. Ashlyn chuckles.

“That definitely gets you on the nice list,” she says as she leans down and takes a perfect nipple in her mouth.

“Oh, Ash,” Ali whispers.

Ash lavishes attention on the breast, loving the way her wife rolls with the sensations, almost like the ocean working up to the perfect wave. She kisses down the valley between both breasts, nipping lightly at the side of one then taking the next peak in her mouth.

“Fuck, Ashlyn!”

Ash tears her mouth away to respond with a grin. “Eventually.”

Ali giggles, loving the silliness that punctuates Ash’s personality. It is never far from the surface and never kills the mood. Ali has never known anyone that could make her giggle one second and the next make her scream with a bone-shattering orgasm. No one but Ashlyn.

Ashlyn starts to kiss her way lower, taking the time to run her tongue over Ali’s six-pack. She even traces the faint lines left behind by 2 C-sections; lines that brought forth life. Ashlyn loves those little lines even more than the muscular abs. She nuzzles into the dark curls between legs spreading wide for her.

“Damn I love you so much,” she whispers against Ali’s clit, making the brunette shudder.

Ashlyn takes her time, kissing, loving, teasing Ali’s pulsing center. Strong, nimble fingers reach up to pluck and play with hard nipples. Ali is awash in sensations from head to toe. She feels like she no longer has control of her body. One hand is tangled in the sheets as the other reaches for Ash’s head, threading her fingers in short locks as she urges Ash to take more; to take everything.

“Ungh…Ash…I…Ash…”

Ashlyn grins, feeling her wife on the precipice. Some nights she’d back down; tease her longer; make her beg. But tonight, knowing Ali has a flight the next day, she has mercy on the suddenly linguistically challenged woman. She brings one hand down, swiftly entering Ali’s throbbing channel with two fingers. Ali arches up.

“YES!”

In just a few swift strokes, Ash sends her wife over, rocking and rolling with her much like she would waves on the ocean. Yes, as she has been reminded twice this night, her wife is the best way to bring her love of surfing to dry land. She chuckles to herself, thinking how cheesy her wife would think she is being. Ash crawls up the glistening woman and smiles at the spent look on her face.

“I love you, Alex.”

Ali grins. “Love…too…damn…”

Ashlyn lays down and pulls her wife close, kissing her temple. “Sleep, baby, you have a long flight tomorrow.”

“But what…about…you,” Ali asks, still trying to catch her breath.

Ashlyn kisses her temple once more. “I’ll be okay. Rest, baby, so you can be awesome tomorrow.”

Ali smiles and nuzzles into her wife’s neck. “Love you.”

Ashlyn hugs her closer, listening as Ali slowly slips off to sleep. Yep, best feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali grabs her backpack and purse as she exits the plane. Pulling out her phone, she sends a text to her contact that she has arrived and headed for baggage claim. She then sends off another message to her wife.

_Hey, baby. I made it. Feel sick as we hit turbulence the entire way. Ugh. Hopefully I will have time to rest and feel human before the dinner with the people hosting my talk tomorrow. Love you all and miss you. XOXOXO_

As she gets to the baggage carousel, she sees Amber Monk waiting for. Amber worked with social services in Seattle and also volunteered with a non-profit that helps battered women. In conjunction with the Seattle Colleges District, which consists of 3 colleges in the city, Monk had arranged for Ali to speak at the concert hall of North Seattle College. Tickets were free to students and most are already gone. Sure, some may be people hoping to meet a soccer superstar but hopefully most will be there to learn about abuse and how to help themselves or loved ones.

“Ali! So good to meet you in person!”

“Hi, Amber. Good to meet you, too.”

“Good flight?” the redhead asks.

Ali chuckles. “One of the worst ever, actually. I am so motion sick I can barely walk,” she admits.

Amber winces. “Ugh. Not good. Well, let’s grab your bag and I can take you to the hotel. Plan is for me to pick you up at 5:30 for the reception and dinner. All 3 college presidents will be there, as well as some specially selected students. There will also be a couple of social workers from my office, as well as the woman who runs the non-profit I volunteer with. I believe her wife and 2 other key members of the charity will be there, too.”

Ali nods. It still overwhelms her that so many people want to speak with her or hear her story. “Wow. No pressure,” she jokes.

Amber smiles. “None at all. Tonight is just free and easy. Tomorrow you help change our world.”

“Oh, so I should have saved my ‘no pressure’ comment for tomorrow,” Ali jokes with a giggle. Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out. “Oh good. Just got confirmation my room is ready.”

“Then let’s get your bag and get you to bed. I want to make sure you can look good, feel good and talk good,” Amber teases.

Ali bursts out laughing. “Ah! Good one.”

About 45 minutes later, Ali falls face first onto her bed. “Feels so good to not be moving,” she mumbles into the comforter.

Though she wants nothing more than to just go to sleep she is far too Type A for that. She gets up and opens her suitcase, pulling out her dress for that evening and her outfit for tomorrow’s speaking engagement. She is glad nothing needs to be ironed. She then sets up her cosmetics in the bathroom the way she wants them. Finally, she adjusts the temperature in the room to be just right for her, puts on her comfy pajamas, sets her alarm for 4 p.m., and snuggles down into bed to nap. She has just closed her eyes when her phone alerts to a text from Ash. She grabs it and starts to laugh.

_Hey, baby. Sorry took so long to respond. We are here pining away, being miserable, just missing you so much. Can’t you see how sad we are? We love and miss you._

Ali may have found the words sweet and a bit sad...if the accompanying picture didn’t show her wife, her children, and several members of the Orlando Pride having fun at Disney World. Sure they had put on fake sad faces but there is no denying the happiness in their eyes.

“Pining away, my ass,” she mumbles. She types a quick response then sets her phone down.

_Yeah, I can see how sad you guys are. Try not to eat too much junk food while I’m gone. Love you three so much._

Ali closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep so she can get over the rough flight.

* * *

Ashlyn has just finished plating breakfast for herself and Shelly when someone knocks on the door and walks on in.

“HELLO!” a voice calls out.

Shelly’s eyes get wide. “TONI!”

She hops up before Ash can stop her and runs into the entryway to greet Toni Pressley, Kristen Edmonds and Jazz Spencer.

“What you guys doing here?” she asks.

Kristen lifts her up. “Well, we heard a rumour that your mama was planning to sneak off with you and your sister to Disney World today. We’re hoping we can tag along.”

Shelly spins her head to see Ashlyn standing nearby, smiling. “Really, Mama?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yep, Disney day with my little princesses.”

“YES! SO COOL!” Shelly screams. She looks at the newcomers. “You guys can come! We gonna have lotsa fun and I can introduce you to my friend Merida!”

“Thanks! I was hoping you’d help us meet a cool warrior,” Jazz enthuses.

“But first, breakfast, Shell Belle,” Ashlyn reminds her daughter.

“Um’kay! Did you guys eat? If not Mama can make you something. Her does good!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as her teammates giggle at the offer.

“Well, that is nice but we’ve already eaten, Shelly. We’ll just hang out and chat while you guys eat, okay?” Toni replies.

“Um’kay!”

Back in the kitchen, Ashlyn puts some eggs and toast triangles on Heather’s highchair tray then sits down to her own breakfast. A couple times she has to remind Shelly to eat, not just chat but for the most part the girl eats because she really, really wants to get to Disney.

Two hours later Ashlyn is holding Little Heather while Shelly rides the Dumbo ride with Kristen. She grins and waves each time the girl comes around and laughs at the antics of Jazz and Toni, who are in their own elephants, hamming it up to the amusement of all who are watching. When they get off the ride, Shelly runs up to Ashlyn.

“Is it time yet, Mama?”

Ash glances at her watch. “Not quite yet. But we can walk that way.”

Shelly takes her mama’s hand. “Cool! I can’t wait to tell her I’m all better now and that you’re my Mama and things is real, real awesome!”

Ashlyn just smiles. Toni gives her a nudge.

“She’s too cute. She really thinks Merida is her friend.”

Ashlyn nods. “Long story there. I’ll tell you when she’s not around. Just know Alex sent a heck of a letter to Disney World praising the actress we saw.”

“That’s so cool.”

The group gets in line so Shelly can say hi to her old friend Merida. Ashlyn knows it is doubtful the woman will remember the little girl and is even worried it could be a different cast member playing the role this time. Jazz happily takes Little Heather and starts to dance with her while Toni and Kristen discuss their next stops in the park as they look over their map of Disney World.

Shelly starts to jump up and down in excitement. “THERE SHE IS, MAMA!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I see her,” she acknowledges, not able to tell if it is the same cast member as before. Either way, Shelly sees only “Merida” and that is enough for the keeper. Ashlyn also chuckles at the other kids in line who are just as excited as Shelly to meet their hero.

Though it takes just over 30 minutes, it is finally their turn. Shelly runs right to Merida and gives her a big hug.

“HI! I missed you, Merida! So much cool stuffs happened since I seened you last!”

Merida smiles. “I’ve missed you, too, wee one. What cool stuff has happened?”

“Mommy be safe forever now a’cause she married Ashlyn and then Ashlyn becomed me and Little Heather’s mama and gived us this ring,” she shows the band Ashlyn had given the girls at the wedding, “and then her adopted us so we really hers now not Daddy’s and he can’t never hurt us again!”

Merida’s eyes widen as Shelly talks, suddenly remembering the shy, nervous girl who asked how to be brave so many months before. It brings the woman to tears to see how much the little girl has changed. She pats Shelly on the shoulders.

“I am so, so happy for you, wee one.” She smiles at Ashlyn. “And I am so glad yer Ash’n became yer Mama.”

Ashlyn nods, recognizing the woman really knows who they are. She slips a hand into her pocket and slides out an envelope she’d had prepared just in case this Merida was their original one.

“Me, too. Me and Little Heather loves her lots and is glad to be Krieger-Harris’ instead of Selig’s.” She hugs Merida again. “Thank you for helping me be brave.”

Merida gives her a tight hug. “Thank you for showing me just how brave a girl can be.”

After the two pose for a picture, Merida walks over to Ashlyn. She smiles at the Pride keeper. “You have a beautiful family. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” She puts her hand on Shelly’s head. “They make my life so much better. Thank you for helping her last spring.”

She extends her other hand. As Merida shakes it, she feels Ash press a small envelope into her hand. Ash gives her a wink, then leads Shelly towards the exit.

“Bye, Merida! I’ll come see you again soon!”

Merida smiles. “I look forward to it, wee one.”

The Pride group continues on, letting Kristen lead them to Tomorrowland for a few more adventures before lunch.

An hour later, the cast member playing Merida gets a break and slips the envelope out of her pocket. She opens it and grins as she reads the note.

_Dear “Merida,”_

_Last spring you gave a little girl hope that her life could be lived without fear of abuse. It is a gift that has no price tag, no equal. Thank you for doing that for our daughter._

_If you enjoy soccer, please contact the ticket office of the Orlando Pride. Ali and I would like to treat you to season tickets for you and a guest for next year._

_Your fan,_   
_Ashlyn Harris_

The woman smiles and slips the envelope back in her pocket. So many children are excited to see her and share stories about the movie with her. This little girl had needed help and in just a few words had gotten what she needed.

“Amazing. Never saw this job as a chance to make such a difference,” she notes to herself.

Yes, she would get the tickets and happily cheer on the Pride in the 2017 season.

* * *

Ali smiles humbly as the auditorium resounds with applause. She had finished her talk and had once again found it easier to discuss. The more she opens up about her time in hell and the self-discovery she had trekked in getting to the point she is today the lighter she has felt emotionally. It’s as if being a cautionary tale for some and a phoenix rising tale for others is the role of a lifetime for her. Her time in hell is helping others and that feels pretty amazing.

The moderator steps forward. “We still have a little time. Ali, you up for answering some questions?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Always.”

A woman walks up to one of the microphone stands placed around the auditorium. “Mrs. Krieger-Harris, what would you have done if Ashlyn hadn’t wanted to help you?”

Ali shrugs. “I have asked myself that a thousand times. Honestly, I don’t know. I think the one thing I did know, and what I think anyone who knows Ashlyn will tell you, is she has a heart of gold and probably wouldn’t turn away her worst enemy if they needed help. She just intrinsically does the right thing. What I do know, is my daughter and I needed help that day and I would have gone anywhere to get it save going back to my husband. I was done and though I was terrified of what that meant, I knew going back would have been a death sentence to me and a life of hell for my daughter.”

She fields several more questions before the moderator steps up again. “Ladies and gentlemen I think we have just one more question.”

A woman walks up to a microphone wearing fake glasses with fake nose and mustache attached. Ali frowns in confusion a moment, then bursts out laughing.

“Hi, Mrs. Krieger-Harris, I was just wondering if it is true that Megan Rapinoe is your favorite soccer player and that you worship the cleats she walks in?”

By now the audience is in on the joke. Ali shakes her head in amusement. She bites her lip then answers.

“Actually, I think as middie’s go, she’s over-rated and really only has a fan base because of her hair. Now goalkeepers...goalkeepers are the ones that catch my eye. And the keeper for the Pride is the one that has my heart. As to that chick Pinoe...she’s a nutcase and I am happy to call her my friend.” She pauses. “Most of the time.”

The crowd starts to clap again as Pinoe removes her “disguise” and gives Ali a wink. The moderator steps forward.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our talk this evening. Thank you for attending and if you have any more questions or comments for Ali you can email her via her Tri-Star Shelter using the address in the handout that you were given upon entry. Ali, thank you so much for being here and being so open about what you went through. You really are a heroine and a role model.”

The crowd claps once more and Ali nods her head in thanks to them. As expected, when people stand to leave, some push to the stage with things for Ali to sign and to talk to her about soccer, spousal abuse, and anything else they can think of. For over an hour, Ali graciously gives each person a few minutes of her time. When the last of the audience is gone, she smiles at the women who now sit in the front row.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?”

“Remember how we said we couldn’t make it?” Pinoe asks. Ali nods. “We lied.”

Ali laughs. “Jerks. So, um, what did you think?”

“You’re a hell of a speaker, Kriegs,” Kling replies. “And your honesty is just...wow...”

“Well said,” Nadine Angerer jokes.

Ali walks down the steps and gives them all a hug. “Thank you for being here tonight. It means a lot to me.”

“Well, you mean a lot to us. So, we’re here to whisk you away to a club where more friends await to give you a rocking night out,” Pinoe tells her. “Your wife commanded us to get you to let loose, have fun, and then get you back to your hotel safely at the end of the night.”

“And keepers must always be heeded,” Nadine states with a grin.

Ali laughs. “Oh you and your big heads. How do keepers get through doorways?”

The group laughs. Ali thanks the moderator and several others who brought her out there for the talk, the modest fee for which goes directly to her shelter she had helped found. She then turns herself over to her friends and lets them follow Ash’s directions to a T. Other members of the Reign and Thorns are waiting for them at the club. Nadine’s wife and Pinoe’s new girlfriend, Sue Bird, are also there.

And Ali gives herself over to the fun, having a wonderful time with old friends and new. More than a few times she has to turn down drinks offered by potential suitors, which is a nice ego boost. But her heart belongs to only one person; the person who had orchestrated this night out. As it goes on, she kisses her ring set.

“Thank you for this night out, baby. I love you so much.”

Yep, she knows her late husband would have never, EVER allowed her to have this much fun with friends. Ashlyn’s love and trust of her makes Ali feel exhilarated and thankful. Santa was most DEFINITELY going to be good to Ashlyn this year! Ali grins as she takes a sip of the fruity cocktail Pinoe had ordered for her. “Yum! That is so good!”

“Yep, this place is known for them. But go easy, there are like 5 liquors in there and a splash of orange juice so it can sneak up on you,” the blonde warns.

The group of women had staked out a corner of a local bar they enjoy. They are loud, boisterous, and Ali is loving every minute of it! Knowing she can just let go and enjoy herself, take funny selfies with others, and party without making Ashlyn angry or jealous is very liberating. And though she turns each request down, she has to admit it pumps her ego up every time a handsome woman asks her to dance. She can’t wait to tell Ashlyn!

Now the clock is creeping closer to 1 a.m. Ali finds herself wearing a lei and having no idea why or how that happened. She has one arm around Pinoe and one around Kling as they sing along at the top of their lungs a hit song by Pitbull.

“EXCUSE ME! I MIGHT DRINK A LITTLE MORE THAN I SHOULD TONIGHT!  
AND I MIGHT TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME IF I COULD TONIGHT!”

To old friends and new, there is no denying the freedom in Ali’s happy eyes. This is a woman who is now enjoying life to the absolute fullest. It is beautiful for them to see.

And even better, she is using Clyde’s money to pay the tab! He has to be boiling in his pot in hell!

At 2 a.m., the Uber driver pulls up in front of Ali’s hotel. Pinoe, Kling and Lyndsey get out to give their teammate a hug.

“You guys, I had SO much fun tonight! Thank you for this,” she tells them.

Pinoe grins. “Our pleasure. And thank your wife, too. She asked us to show you a good time and get you to shake your groove thing a bit while she was home with the kids.”

Ali’s eyes get teary. “Damn, I love that woman.”

“You should,” Kling agrees with a grin. “She’s very loveable.”

The group laughs. Then after one more round of hugs, those staying in the city climb back in the car for the ride to Pinoe’s house for the night. Ali walks into the hotel, her smile wide as she thinks about the silliness and fun she had enjoyed out with the gaggle of women. As she gets in the elevator, she pulls out her phone and sends out a text.

_Hey, baby, I am just getting back to the hotel. Pinoe admitted you told them to show me a good time. Well, mission accomplished I had so much fun dancing and laughing and just enjoying life. Yes, I wish you could have been here but it means so much to me that I can leave the girls with you and have fun like this knowing you are cool with me having a night out with friends. I love you so much and can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Or rather later today. Love you! Love you! Love you! (Cat heart eyes emoji)_

She hits send just as the elevator opens on her floor. She is still humming a dance tune as she goes into her room, gets a quick shower and collapses in bed to get a few hours sleep before her Uber arrives to take her to SeaTac for her trip back to Orlando.

* * *

Weather had delayed her flight by 2 hours. Then she had been re-routed midway across the states to avoid a storm in the Rockies. So 5 and a half hours after she was supposed to get there Ali is FINALLY walking into the door of her home. It is nearly midnight so she is surprised to hear a kid’s movie playing in the living room. She sets her bags down by the door and walks in to see a blanket and pillow fort set up facing the TV. She giggles.

“Why am I not surprised,” she mumbles.

She walks around to the front, giggling again when she sees Ash’s legs from the knees down sticking out of the opening. She leans down and looks inside. Her heart just might explode. Shelly is cuddled up to Ash, her head on her mama’s shoulder, Ash’s arm around her protectively. Little Heather is asleep on top of her mama, one hand on Shelly’s head, the other patting Ash’s cheek. Ashlyn herself, just grins at her wife.

“They wanted to stay up to greet you and I didn’t have the heart to wake them to take them to bed. So I’ve been watching ‘Ice Age’ on repeat for almost 5 hours since I can’t reach the TV controller,” she explains.

Ali giggles again and shakes her head. “You are too good to them. To all 3 of us.”

“You’re my herd. It’s my job,” she replies with a smile.

Ali crawls onto the fort’s air mattress covered in pillows and snuggles up to Shelly’s back as the two women stretch their necks to share a kiss.

“Welcome home, baby,” Ashlyn says.

“So happy to be home to my girls. I mean, I had fun and all but this is where I am always happiest.”

“Here in my little blanket fort?” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali grins. “Anywhere my three loves are.” She looks around. “This is actually pretty comfy and I am just realizing how exhausted I am.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, fluff your pillows and snuggle in. Family camp out.”

Ali smiles and settles in. “Yeah…that sounds just about perfect.”

Soon only Ashlyn is left awake as she watches her three favorite people sleep. Yep, Ali is right: this is just about perfect.

Perfection would be her being able to reach the controller and turn on something else!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ashlyn sits at the kitchen table with Shelly, helping her address her letter to Santa Claus. Little Heather is in her highchair enjoying some cheerios and banana chunks. Ali is washing dishes listening to Heahter make her yummy sounds and her wife coaching their older daughter on spelling. It is music to her ears.

“Where does Santa live?” Ashlyn asks.

“The North Pole,” Shelly answers.

“Okay, so on this next line, you need to put The North Pole,” Ashlyn explains.

“Um’kay,” Shelly says.

She thinks a second then writes “The” with no problem. She thinks a second, biting her lip the way Ashlyn does.

“Does it need to have a big N, Mama?”

“Yep.”

Shelly bites her lip again and carefully writes an N. Then the O and R. She thinks a second then adds the TH.

“Good girl,” Ashlyn praises. “Big letter again for Pole.”

Shelly nods and writes her P. She thinks a second. “Pole. Pole. P-Ole,” she sounds out to assure herself before writing an O and L. She thinks a moment.

“Is this one of them tricky ones what gots an E but don’t need it?”

Ashlyn and Ali both giggle at the apt description.

“It sure does,” Ashlyn tells her. Ashlyn smiles proudly as the carefully drawn E follows a moment later. “Great job, Shell Belle!” She kisses her on the head.

Shelly smiles and holds it up. “Look, Mommy! I did it all by myself with just a little help from Mama!”

Ali giggles at that explanation as Ashlyn rolls her eyes in amusement. Ali walks over and takes the envelope.

“This looks great, Shelly! Now Santa will know just what to get you.”

“And I puts some stuffs down for Heather, too, since she can’t write him yet,” Shelly points out.

“You did? That’s wonderful!” She gives her a hug and kiss. “You’re a great big sister.”

Shelly nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I really am.”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing. “When she says things like that why do I hear Kyle’s voice?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Because her uncle is just as ‘humble’ as she is.” She pats Shelly on the head. “Now that this is done, go get dressed and make your bed.”

“Okay, Mommy.” She gives Ashlyn a hug. “Thanks, Mama.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Shelly skips out of the kitchen singing “Jingle Bells.” Ash smiles up at her wife. “So, did you reach Alex earlier?”

“Yep. She’ll watch the girls Monday so we can do some shopping for them.” She sits in her wife’s lap. “Ash, I have a bad feeling we both want to spoil them rotten this year but we need to be careful, you know? I don’t want them growing up just getting everything they want. We have to set limits.”

Ashlyn nods. “I agree. That’s why I decided not to put a deposit down on a Wrangler for them,” she says seriously.

The two women stare at each other a moment, before Ashlyn’s eyes start to sparkle and she giggles. Ali slaps her arm.

“Jerk. I thought you’d lost your mind.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Not completely. But I have to admit, I’ve had to stop myself a couple of time. I would like to get them both bikes. Shelly can get one with training wheels and maybe a trike for Heather. Then we can ride that trail in the park together.”

“Guess I’ll have to get a bike, too, then,” Ali states. Ash’s eyes dilate a bit and her cheeks flush. Ali starts to giggle. “Never play poker, baby.” She kisses her forehead. “I promise to act surprised on Christmas morning when I see my new bike.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yeah, I kinda blew that one. At least you don’t know about the other gifts.”

“Which ones are those?” Ali asks innocently.

Ashlyn laugh and gives her a kiss. “Nice try, woman. No way I’ll spill about the mink coat and racing boat.”

Ali laughs. “Yeah, right. Um, is it bad if I admit I’ve yet to get you anything yet?”

“No, baby. Honestly, I don’t need anything so no matter what you get or when you get it it will be a surprise and I will know it’s from your heart. That’s all that matters.”

“So you have gotten things for me? I mean, other than the bike,” Ali confirms.

Ashlyn smiles. “As a matter of fact, yes. Two things, actually. But I still haven’t found the perfect, like, BIG gift for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “It’s hard to explain. I want to get you something that just…just shows how much you mean to me and how happy I am to be in your life and to have the girls. I just…I’ll know it when I see it, I guess.”

“Ash, don’t stress so much. Anything you get, like you said, I will know is from your heart and that is all that matters.”

“I know. I just want this to be our best Christmas ever.”

Ali stares into her wife’s eyes. “Ashlyn, 2014 was the best Christmas ever. You gave me my life back and saved my girls. No gift can top that in my heart.”

Ashlyn strokes a hand through ebony locks. “That Christmas you were scared and on the run. This one you are settled and know you are loved and respected. I want this one to replace that one,” she says seriously.

Ali leans down and gives her a kiss. “They may have to share equal status. I can’t explain in words what that Christmas meant to me or this one will mean to me.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know what you mean.” And in that moment her worries over the gift are settled. She can’t put into words what the gift is because it isn’t meant to be said. It is meant to be painted. She thinks of her sketchbook and the picture with Ali and Shelly dozing on the couch. Yep, time to commit that one to canvas.

* * *

Sunday morning Ali is flipping through the mail that had come while she was gone. She grins at the Christmas cards that had arrived from friends and family. She tosses bills to the side to be set to pay later. And finally she turns to the packet Ashlyn had picked up from Ali’s PO Box. There are multiple requests for her to speak at colleges, women’s groups, bookstores, and on TV shows. Most are a few weeks out and she sets those aside to consider.

But one is for the week after Christmas. There is an apology for the late request and understanding if she cannot attend. She bites her lip. It’s in L.A.

Ashlyn walks into the kitchen and glances over her wife’s shoulder. “The LA Women’s Shelter. You could make a difference there, baby.”

“I know but...” her voice trails off.

“Timing?” Ash presses.

“Yeah. The week after Christmas.”

“I think you should do it,” Ashlyn states.

Ali looks up in surprise. “You do?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I do. One: we’ll have everything done here for the New Year’s trip so that won’t be a hold up. Two: you could really help women with your story. You always do. And three: there’s a certain male person out there that I know you wouldn’t mind visiting,” she finishes with a chuckle.

Ali grins. “Yeah, it would be nice to see Kyle around the holidays. Christmas used to be so much fun for us. Last year was...uncomfortable to say the least since I was just getting to know my family again and trying to find myself, too.”

She bites her lip a second then grabs her phone. She punches a contact and waits a moment before the call is answered.

“HEY, KWEEN!”

She giggles. “Hey, Ky. How you doing?”

“I’m amazing as always. And you?”

“I’m great. I was calling to see if you’d mind a guest the week after Christmas.”

“You?” he asks eagerly, right away dispelling Ali’s nerves.

“Yes, me.” She tells him about the invite. “So, what do you think?”

“I think I will be front row, center to hear my baby sis change lives! Are Ash and my adorable nieces coming?”

“We haven’t really discussed it but I was figuring on doing a quick trip on my own. It’s just easier this time of year,” Ali responds.

Ashlyn just shrugs, letting the brunette know she’s up for either option.

“Well, you two decide. If the whole family comes you can stay here with me and Luna. You can have the bedroom and I will take the couch,” he offers.

“That would be awesome, Ky. Let me call to let the center know I am coming, Ash and I will talk, then I’ll let you know how many apartment crashers you will have,” Ali tells him.

“AWWWWWWE-Some!” Kyle squeals loud enough for Ashlyn to hear.

“Gee, how do you really feel, Kyle,” Ashlyn teases.

Ali just rolls her eyes. “We’ll be back in touch soon. Love you, Kyle.”

“Love you, too, babes, and your trio of ladies in waiting. BY-EEEEE!”

Ali is giggling as she hangs up. “You know it’s always so hard to tell how he’s feeling,” she jokes.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, laughing. “Yeah. He is the stereotype of the stone-faced man.” She reaches over and takes Ali’s hand. “So, what do you want to do?”

Ali thinks a second, running a hand through her hair. “Well...I don’t know. I love when you guys go with me and I know Kyle would love to see you three.”

“But?”

“But there will be so many people traveling. We’ll have Heather’s seat, extra carry-ons...I just don’t know, Ash. What do you think?”

Ash thinks a second then sighs. “I think we’d love to go but you’re right about it being a crazy time of the year to travel with the kids. I mean, it’s why we’re driving to your Dad’s for New Years,” she points out. She thinks a second more. “Tell Kyle he has to take care of you, make sure you get plenty of sleep and healthy food so you can come back to us ready for an amazing New Year’s trip!”

“Are you sure? I feel like I keep dumping the kids on you and taking off,” Ali says regretfully.

“Hey, stop that. You are not dumping the kids on me. Never think that, Alex. Ever,” Ash says sternly. “I love them and am fully invested in being their parent. There will be plenty of times I have to go off and do things for one of the companies I rep. Will that mean I am dumping them on you?” she challenges.

Ali sighs and smiles. “Of course not. I’m sorry for saying it that way. I just know single parenting is tough.”

“Yeah, it is. But if it gets too tough I can just send one off to Alex and Serv for the day,” Ash notes with a wink.

Ali laughs. “True. Thank you for letting me take these engagements. Maybe it sounds a bit...self-serving but it makes me feel so good to know I’ve maybe changed a life or two with each talk.”

Ashlyn stands and pulls her wife up into a hug. “You help more than that, baby. Every life in that room is changed and, hopefully, they can help change someone else’s life with what you teach them.” She kisses Ali on the nose. “You’re a force for change and I am so, so proud of you every time you get up there and tell your story, not skipping or glossing over the ugly details.”

Ali sighs and lays her head on Ash’s shoulder. “Thank you for believing that. I couldn’t do it without your support.”

She kisses Ali’s temple. “Well my support you will always have. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Mommy! Mama! I ready for Santa!” Shelly exclaims as she runs into the kitchen.

The soccer players look at their oldest daughter and burst out laughing.

“What in the world are you wearing, Shelly?” Ali asks.

Shelly holds her arms out so they can see her outfit better. She wears a pair of her mommy’s purple game shorts and one of her mama’s neon yellow Pride keeper’s jerseys. Knee high reindeer and snowmen socks with her favorite red Nike’s round out her outfit.

“You said Santa sees lots of kids this time of year. I wanted to make sure he a’membered me,” she explains.

Ali lifts up her daughter and gives her a kiss. “Well, I would say it is mission accomplished.”

Ashlyn also gives the girl a kiss on the temple. “And I agree. Let me go see if your sister is awake and get her ready to go.”

“Her awake, Mama. I checked a’fore I gots changed.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Why do I feel she had help waking up?”

Ali just rolls her eyes in amusement. She sets Shelly down at the table to get a snack before they go to the mall. Ashlyn walks into Little Heather’s room and sees the girl is indeed awake.

And pouting.

“Hey, sweet girl, did you have a good nap?”

“No!”

Ashlyn leans on the side of the crib. “Let me guess: Shelly woke you up?” Heather nods, still pouting. “Well, we’ll just have to remind her that Santa doesn’t approve of that.” She lifts the little girl up. “In the meantime why don’t we find you your cutest outfit to make sure Santa remembers you, too.”

Heather bobs her head up and down then gives Ash a kiss on the cheek. Ashlyn smiles, once again in awe that she is the mother of two amazing little humans.

* * *

In deference to the number of people shopping at the mall, the women decide to forgo a stroller. Little Heather is perfectly happy with that as she sits atop her Mama’s shoulders shouting “GO HORSEY!” anytime Ashlyn stops walking. Shelly bounces along beside her mother, eager to meet Santa Clause for the first time ever. Last Christmas, her first without her father, she had not wanted to see him, having been told so often she was a bad girl and that she didn’t deserve anything from Santa. No one could convince her otherwise.

But once again, Ashlyn had been able to break down those walls of doubt. Ali can’t help but be thrilled to finally get to experience something a lot of parents take for granted. And if she has anything to do with it, Shelly and Heather will believe in Santa until they are 30 to make up for lost time. Shelly is pointing out all the cool decorations, especially those around Santa Village.

“DOOGY!” Heather suddenly yells, pointing.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Uh, sweetie, that’s a reindeer not a doggy,” she explains.

“Her still learning, Mama,” Shelly explains. She stares a second. “Her necklace says Dancer! And his says Prancer! Them really Santa’s reindeer, Mommy!”

Ali chuckles as the quartet gets in line alongside a fenced in area holding 2 real reindeer. Shelly does her best to get them to come to her but the animals are pretty content to munch on hay and ignore the masses.

Or maybe they are offended that Little Heather keeps calling them “Doogies.”

When it finally comes time for the girls to take their turn, Shelly eagerly runs up to Santa. Heather shakes her head and clings to Ash. The blonde sighs and walks up to Santa.

“See, Heather, Shelly is here and everything is okay. I promise, little one.”

Heather still looks a bit skeptical as Ash sets her on Santa’s knee. He pats the little girl on the head as he listens to Shelly who had already launched into her and Heather’s wish lists. Ash steps off to the side as the “elf” behind the camera calls for the attention of those in the chair. Ali can’t help but giggle. Shelly and Santa have huge smiles on their faces as they stare at the camera. Heather is looking off to the side right at Ash, almost looking like she is about to make a break for her mama.

“So cute,” Ali whispers, as she snaps a few shots herself, including Ashlyn stepping back to rescue the toddler from Santa and one of Shelly giving the man a kiss on the cheek. Once the girls have accepted their candy cane (including one for Ashlyn) they meet Ali at the photo payment table.

“Mommy! Did you see? I gots to tell Santa what we wanted and him said we both been good girls and gonna be real happy Christmas morning!”

Ali gives her a hug. “That’s great, baby! I told you he knew you were a good girl.”

“I am, Mommy. I really, really am!”  
Ali and Ash exchange a smile, loving the spark in Shelly’s eyes. Yet another bad memory of Clyde smashed to pieces for their daughter.

* * *

Ali stares at the invitation, biting her lip. Ashlyn walks up and looks over her wife’s shoulder, worried about the concern she sees.

“What’s up? You okay?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Yeah. My old high school wants me to speak at this alumni thing next week.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Nice advance warning.”

Ali blushes. “Um, actually, I got this a month ago and forgot about it. I just found it in my computer bag.”

“Ah. Did you RSVP?”

“I did. I said I would be happy to do it but now I’m not sure. It’s so close to Christmas.”

“You could red-eye it. Fly up and back same day,” Ashlyn suggests. “Or even fly up the night before and back after. You could stay with your Dad.”

Ali slowly nods. “Yeah.”

Ashlyn frowns, studying her wife. “What’s really going on here, Alex? This isn’t about timing,” she states.

Ali sighs and drops down into a chair. “Honestly? I don’t know. I keep looking at this and this little voice in my head is saying not to do it. Last time I ignored that voice…” her words trail off and it’s not hard to figure out what had happened.

Ashlyn squats down and takes Ali’s hand. “Baby, if something is really bugging you about this, don’t go. But if it is just nerves about speaking in front of your old schoolmates, keep in mind they know your story. You have been so open and honest and brave about it all they won’t be blindsided unless they live under a rock. You are an amazing woman, Alex Krieger-Harris. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Ali smiles and leans down to give her wife a brief kiss. “I love you so much.” She lifts up the invite. “I’m not one to back out of obligations. I’m going to go look at flight info to decide what to do.”

“That’s my girl!”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go out to my secret room and work on your Christmas present while you suspect nothing.”

Ali laughs out loud. “Jerk.”

Ashlyn grins and grabs a bottle of water before going out to the little building behind the house where she paints. The studio had been a birthday present from Ali since Heather sleeps in Ashlyn’s old studio. The prefab building has plenty of windows, an AC/Heat unit, and with unfinished floors Ash doesn’t have to worry about making a mess. It is perfect! It had been quickly dubbed Ashlyn’s “man cave” by their friends since she could safely listen to music not exactly good for little kids to hear. Smart move since Shelly had overheard one song and promptly asked what it meant to be a “pimp when you ready to roll.”* Ali hadn’t spoken to Ashlyn for 2 hours after that incident.

Now out in her studio, Ashlyn stares at the canvas on her easel. She had lightly sketched out her idea with a pencil and is now working to bring the image to life. She had made some changes to the picture that had inspired this painting. Instead of a drab gray sweatshirt, Ali wears a red blouse. Instead of shapeless lines, the gentle curve of a baby bump is visible, Ali’s hand placed on it as if caressing her unborn daughter. Shelly is curled up between the couch and her mother, a small smile on her face as she sleeps peacefully. Eventually she will even have her stuffed dog curled into her arm. Ashlyn sighs happily, the image bringing back memories of that Christmas and the wonderful times that had happened since Ali came back into her life.

“I love you so much,” she tells the work in progress.

She quickly mixes up the colours she will need and gets to work. She can only hope Ali loves it as much as the artist does.

* * *

Monday the girls go to hang with the Carasco’s while Ali and Ash get a chance to do their Christmas shopping. As they are rolling out a new bike, a new trike, and a babyseat that will attach to Ash’s bike, a voice calls out to the soccer star.

“Alexandra? Is that you?”

Ali turns, wondering who would be using her full first name. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is. Ash notices her wife shiver and immediately stiffens.

“Alex?” she whispers cautiously as a man in a business suit hurries up to them, a smile on his face.

“It’s Clyde’s cousin Cecil. I barely know him,” she replies as she studies the man.

“It is you!” Cecil Selig says as he comes to a stop beside them. He gets what he believes is a sincere apologetic look on his face. “Alexandra, on behalf of the family I want to say how very sorry I am for what you went through. Had I known the truth I…well, I’d have set my cousin straight.”

“Bullshit,” Ash blurts out.

Ali places her hand on her wife’s arm. “Easy, Ashlyn. He may be telling the truth.” She turns back to Cecil. “Thank you. Well, we are busy. We need to- -”

“Please don’t go yet,” he begs. “I was hoping to look you up while I was in town. What a coincidence we met here.”

Ali raises an eyebrow. “When it comes to your family, there ARE no coincidences. My guess is you followed us here.”

Cecil blushes, looking uncomfortable. “Uh, I…”

“Why don’t you get the fuck out of here,” Ashlyn suggests gruffly.

He ignores Ash and stares at Ali. “You caught me, okay? Yes, I followed you from your neighborhood. I waited out here until you finished shopping and- -”

“We’re not done, asshole,” Ashlyn growls.

“Ash. Just…let him get this done so we can go on without him,” Ali states. “Get to the point of this encounter, Cecil.”

He takes a deep breath. “What my cousin did to you was terrible. That his father was party to it is inhuman. I can only imagine having reminders of them around every turn is hard.”

Ali bows up. “You mean my CHILDREN?”

Cecil’s eyes widen. “NO! Oh, no not your kids, Alexandra. I meant the business.”

Ali frowns. “The business? What are you talking about?”

“I know you and Aurora are majority holders of the family business. My associates and I are willing to make you a fair and equitable offer for your shares. That way it stays in the family like Grandpa wanted but you don’t have to deal with monthly statements reminding you of the horror you endured.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “In other words, you want a chance to take over the business and need my shares to do it. First of all: my girls are the true beneficiaries of anything that comes from the company. Yes, I get a nice stipend each month but the majority goes into 2 trusts in their names. I am not going to decide their future for them. When they are both of age, they can decide what to do with their portion of the shares. Even if I sold you the small amount I kept for myself, you wouldn’t have enough to overtake Aurora’s portion of shares and become majority stockholder. And why the hell would I give up that money? I’d say Clyde owes me for the hell he put me through. So scurry back to whatever hole you crawled out of and never approach me or my family ever again. You are a Selig and I don’t trust you to be any different than your uncle and cousin.”

She spins on her heel and continues on to Ashlyn’s Jeep. When it looks like Cecil might follow, Ash steps in front of him, her fists balled tightly.

“Go ahead: give me a reason to beat your ass,” she threatens.

Cecil looks from her to Ali then back again. He pulls a card out of his pocket and offers it to Ash. “She can call if she changes her mind.”

Ash doesn’t take it. He finally puts it away. He sighs. “I really was just trying to help.”

“Never play poker, asshole, you suck at lying,” Ash advises, much more harshly than Ali had warned her.

Cecil’s cheeks flush again. He turns and goes back to his car. Ash goes and puts the children’s presents in the back of the Jeep then climbs in the driver’s seat. She can feel the anger emanating off her wife. She takes Ali’s hand and kisses it.

“Home?”

Ali takes a deep breath. “We need to finish shopping while we have a chance.”

“Alex, are you sure? Baby, it can wait if you need time.”

Ali squeezes her wife’s hand. “I just need you and our girls.” She turns and stares into concerned hazel eyes. “Let’s go get them presents that will thrill them on Christmas morning and be forgotten in a few days,” she jokes with a smile.

Ashlyn grins. “As you wish, Princess. But if we need to stop…”

“I know, sweetheart. I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two get out of the Jeep and go back into the mall to continue their Christmas shopping.

* * *

Alex’s jaw drops open. “Are you serious?” she hisses.

Ashlyn nods, “Yeah. Fuck, Lex, I wanted to punch him so hard. I just…he is a Selig and I just wanted to beat his ass for that. Add in his bullshit about ‘helping’ Alex and the girls and I…I…” she trails off, too angry to finish.

The two women look out the kitchen window. They see Ali holding Heather as they watch Servando teach Shelly how to clean a fish. Ashlyn takes a deep breath.

“Days like this fuck me up,” she mutters.

Alex turns to her in concern. “What do you mean?”

“When I see my wife stiffen up, even just for a second, because she has to relive time with that bastard I want to beat myself for not going after her; for just…giving her up instead of fighting for her.” She shakes her head. “But then I look at those two little girls and I can’t imagine my life without them.” A lone tear slips down her cheek. “I have that…that fuck to thank for those two wonderful kids.”

Alex turns Ash and stares into watery hazel eyes. She cups a sculpted cheekbone and wipes away the rogue tear with her thumb.

“Do you remember how Shelly was when you first met her on Christmas morning? You said she was nervous and constantly asking permission for things or apologizing for nothing. That was the child Clyde made. You’ve met other kids that were abused and you know they are so badly hurt inside they aren’t normal kids.” She turns Ash and makes her look out the window pointing. “Those two kids out there laughing and having fun with fish scales and guts? Those are the kids you made. They are happy, well-adjusted, fun-loving kids because you taught them that. As far as those two are concerned, they have a mommy and a mama. Clyde is just a damn sperm donor in Ali’s past.”

Ashlyn chuckles at that statement. She leans back against her friend, wrapping her arms back around Alex’s waist.

“Thanks, Baby Horse. You don’t know how much I needed to hear that.”

“Of course I do, Ash. And anytime you need to hear it, come see me. You are an amazing mother to those girls.”

Ash kisses Alex on the cheek. “And you and Serv are the best aunt and uncle we could have for them. Thank you for loving them so much.”

“Definitely my pleasure. Now, let’s get back to fixing the sides to go with a wonderful fish dinner.”

Ashlyn nods. As Alex goes back to shredding cabbage for slaw, Ash stares out the window a moment more. She can’t help but marvel for a moment at how much she loves her little family and knows she would move heaven and earth to keep them as happy as they are right now…as the girls chase Ali with handfuls of fish entrails. Ashlyn laughs and gets back to mixing up potato salad.

* * *

The following Monday, exactly one week before Christmas, Ali flies up to Northern Virginia to speak at a special event at her high school. Her plan is to give the talk and fly back the next day. She can’t wait to get home and bake cookies and cakes with her girls. Shelly, especially, was excited about making special cookies for Santa and his reindeer. Ali can’t hide her smile as she imagines a messy kitchen filled with laughter and off-key Christmas carols.

On Tuesday, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and her section chief (and wife) Emily Prentiss are making their way through the airport in Miami after having successfully testified in a trial on Monday. If all goes well, they will finish out the week at Quantico and then their team will be off rotation for 2 weeks, taking them into the New Year. It was a stroke of scheduling that Emily is glad happened before she returned to the Bureau from a TDY with Scotland Yard. Had it come up after her return, considering the special waivers that were given to allow her to lead JJ’s team, people would have been talking more than they already were. Luckily the team’s record and professionalism had not been tainted and there were no justifiable reasons to split the couple up as yet.

The two are nearly to the special security doors for armed law enforcement when Emily’s phone starts to ring. She steps close to the wall out of the traffic flow as she answers.

“Hey, Pen, what’s up?”

“You two need to re-check in. You’re now flying to Orlando. We have a high profile kidnapping and the rest of the team, yours truly included, are already on the way to join you,” the analyst responds, her voice quavering with excitement. It is not often she goes into the field and each time she does she can’t help but be a bit thrilled by it. Of course, after what happened in Texas when she saved Reid, she also has a heavy dose of nerves. “As soon as I get to the jet I will email you pertinent info as well as my preliminary rundown of the victims.”

“Perfect, Garcia. Who’s the victim?”

“It’s a trio, actually. USWNT goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris and her step-kids Heather Krieger and Michelle Selig.”

* * *

  
*From Bone Thugs and Harmony featuring The Notorious B.I.G. “Cash Money”


	5. Chapter 5

Emily stiffens up. As a soccer fan, she knows exactly who Ashlyn Harris is as well as the story of Ali Krieger-Harris’ return to the pitch. Photos of the two women with the happy children had been all over social and print media this past summer before, during and after the Olympics.

“Shit. Ransom note?”

“Not yet. Ali Krieger-Harris is on a plane as we speak from DC to Orlando. You should arrive at around the same time as she does. Local police will intercept her as she departs the plane and take her to a security office to meet up with you and Jayje,” Garcia reports. “Airport security will meet you at the gate and take you over, too.”

“Well done, Garcia. We’ll be in touch,” Emily says in sign off. She pockets her phone, noting the concern on JJ’s face. “High profile kidnapping. We’re heading to Orlando.”

JJ, used to sudden plan changes, just nods and follows her wife back to the check-in counter to get their new tickets. The blonde sighs.

“I hope one of the guys thought to bring our regular go bags,” she mutters as she pulls along her overnight case.

Emily chuckles. “Like you wouldn’t like an excuse to blow off steam by shopping.”

JJ just grins. She is eager to learn more about the case but knows Emily won’t say much until they have more privacy than the crowded terminal is allowing them.

* * *

 

For her part, Ali is flying south with the bliss of ignorance. In her mind she is going over things she has to get done before Christmas, including things she needs to buy for her and Ashlyn’s contribution to Christmas dinner. She grins as she remembers telling her wife that Ali was making the mac and cheese. The surfer’s face was a mask of horror at the thought that Grandma wasn’t making that masterpiece. Horror turned to an evil glare and a warning of Ali getting nothing but coal for Christmas when the brunette chuckled and said she was joking.

There were also stocking stuffers to buy. In addition to the girl’s stockings, each woman would have one, too, put together by her wife. Ali had a few things already but planned to stop by Ash’s favorite surf shop on the way home for a few more things: some sex wax, a new ankle strap, and anything else small that caught her eye.

As the plane touches down, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Ashlyn.

_Hey, baby, I am on the ground. Have a couple of errands to run on the way home. Can’t wait to see you 3. Love you so much!_

She tucks her phone away and slides her purse out from under the seat in front of her. She stows her iPod and iPad away and patiently (well, mostly patiently) waits to get off the plane. She smiles as she wonders if she will arrive home to another blanket fort in the living room. As she exits the plane, a man in a rumpled shirt and sports coat steps into her path. She frowns at him.

“Mrs. Harris?” he asks.

She lifts an eyebrow. “Yes,” she answers warily.

He holds up a badge. “I’m Detective Thurmont. I need you to come with me and these gentlemen. There’s been…an incident.”

Ali’s face visibly pales. “An incident?”

“Yes,” he replies gruffly, gesturing down the terminal. “This way, ma’am.”

“What’s going on?” Ali demands, as she sees the two uniformed officers step closer.

“Ma’am, it would be better to do this in private,” the detective insists.

Ali stiffens up, trying to quell the fear bubbling inside her. She knows she’s done nothing wrong. It dawns on her she never got a text back from Ashlyn. Oh God…Ashlyn….the girls…please no… She swallows hard and nods, afraid her voice may not work at the moment. As they come to a door so well concealed as to nearly be invisible to the passing masses, an officer opens it to allow Ali to step inside first. She immediately sees the two women, who could only be FBI agents, stand and give her sympathetic looks that gets her heart racing again. She jumps as the sound of the door closing echoes in the small room.

“Mrs. Harris, you wife and kids were kidnapped,” Thurmont states without preamble.

Ali’s legs give out. Luckily one of the police officers is there to catch her. Blood is rushing in her head, drowning out the sounds around her for the moment.

“HEY! There’s better ways to say that,” Emily scolds the detective.

He narrows his eyes. “Where I’m from you say it harsh to check the reaction. Might be she’s involved,” he argues.

“You’re an idiot,” JJ mutters as she steps over to Ali. She squats down as Ali is helped into a chair. “Mrs. Krieger-Harris, I am so sorry about what has happened. I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI and this is Emily Prentis, our unit chief. Our team is on our way and we will do our best to figure out where your family is.”

“Are…are they…who…” Ali shakes her head, unable to put a voice to the questions thundering through her head. She stares into calm, confident blue eyes, trying to get them to be her anchor in this storm. “Why?” she finally mumbles.

JJ shrugs. “We don’t know  _yet_. So far there has been no activity on your home or personal cell phone from unknown numbers.” Ali is too stunned to even question how they had that information already. “It could be whoever did this knows your schedule and was waiting for you to get home. We need to get you there so we can be ready when a call is made. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure,” Ali mumbles, allowing the kind agent to help her stand.

The two officers lead the women out the door, planning to give them a ride all the way home. Emily grabs the arm of the detective as he turns to follow. She steps uncomfortably close to him and glares into his eyes.

“If your way of doing things is to blunder ahead without any concern for the victim and her family you can step off the case now. I swear if you cause any more pain for that woman, I will make it my life’s mission to get your ass booted back to meter reader,” she warns him.

He straightens up, trying to use his height advantage to intimidate Emily. “You do your thing, I’ll do mine. You know as well as I do that family is the first place to look in kidnappings. Could be she got sick of the kids and got sick of being married, maybe just sick of being with a woman. Damn convenient she is out of the area just long enough for those three to get taken.”

“Do your damn research, Thurmont. The speaking engagement had been scheduled for weeks,” she points out. “Anyone could look on her website and see that.” The man colours, not having checked Ali’s website to see if it had a schedule of her appearances. “And that whole ‘shock the person into admitting guilt’ schtick doesn’t work anywhere but the movies. So get a clue or get out!”

Before he can respond, she pushes past him, purposely bumping his shoulder, and goes to retrieve the FBI SUV waiting for her outside the terminal. Thurmont stares daggers at Emily’s back, vowing to prove Ali had something to do with her missing wife and kids. To hell with the damn BAU and their way of doing things. He’d do it his way.

* * *

 

The entire drive from the airport to the house seems to take forever in Ali’s opinion. She had held JJ’s hand in a vice-like grip the whole way, trying to draw strength from the woman. JJ had kept reassuring Ali that at the moment no news is good news. As her mind is shuffling through all the possibilities, she suddenly looks at the agent.

“You went to Pitt. Forward, right?”

JJ is stunned by the change. “Um, yeah. I did. How do you know that?”

Ali shrugs. “Just suddenly remembered your name. It sounded familiar but I wasn’t sure why. It just…hit me. Some of my teammates at Penn State talked about you. You were who they wanted to be.”

JJ blushes. “Uh, wow. That’s cool. I can’t believe you remembered that,” she notes, studying the woman’s eyes. Why had such a fact jumped out at this moment? Could Ali be involved and trying to butter up the agent?

Ali shrugs and looks down at their hands. “Me neither. Guess my brain is trying to find a string of hope to hold onto. I think…somehow…that memory is why I immediately trusted you.” She forces a grin to her face. “Kinda dumb, huh?”

JJ smiles kindly. “Not dumb at all. At times like this we all need to find that thread to cling to.”

Ali just nods as they make the rest of the drive in silence. When they arrive at the house, JJ sees 2 FBI issue SUVs already there. Hopefully this means Garcia has got phone and computers tapped and ready to record any communication from the kidnappers. She sees the driveway is blocked off with crime scene tape and CSI’s carefully scanning the ground and nearby gardens for any potential scrap of evidence. As they get out of the car, JJ hears Ali gasp.

“Ali?”

“That…that spot…is blood, isn’t it? That’s where Ash parks. Oh, God, Agent Jareau…”

JJ takes her hand. “Stay positive. IF it is blood it isn’t much. She is okay. May have taken a knock to the head to subdue her. Something tells me she’d fight tooth and nail to protect your girls.”

Ali nods. “Damn right she would.”

JJ nods and escorts her into the house. Before she can introduce her team, another soccer superstar is in front of them.

“ALI!”

“ALEX!”

Alex Morgan pulls her friend into a hug. “I’m so sorry! We tried to catch up, I swear! I am so, so sorry,” she sobs.

Ali leans back in confusion. “Follow? Follow who? Ash and our girls?”

Alex nods. JJ decides to let the forward explain what happened, as in her gut she is sure Ali is not a co-conspirator. Alex takes a deep breath. “Serv and I were coming back from the gym. As we got to the checkpoint we saw Ash’s Jeep leaving but she wasn’t driving. There were two men in it and we could see the girls. It looked like Shelly had a hoodie on backwards or something so she couldn’t see. It just…didn’t look right. We turned around as quickly as we could but by the time we got to the main road they were gone. We raced back here just in case we were wrong about the Jeep.” She shivers. “We saw the blood and called 9-1-1. I am so, so sorry we lost them!”

Ali pulls her friend close once more. “You did your best. We’ll find them, Alex. We’ll find them,” Ali states with a confidence she doesn’t quite feel. She takes a deep breath and looks at JJ. “What do we do now?”

JJ smiles, glad to see the athlete starting to steel herself for the coming tasks. It would be more surprising if this isn’t a ransom case so Ali is going to need all the strength she can get. JJ gestures to the other agents in the room.

“This our team from the BAU. SSA David Rossi, Dr. Tara Lewis, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Luke Alvez, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Garcia will be monitoring all your incoming phone and computer traffic. However the kidnappers make contact, she’ll be on it.” Garcia nods her head, her pink striped hair swishing back and forth. It makes Ali smile. “Now, Dave and Tara are going to sit down with you and go over anyone who may have wanted to take your family. Are you up for that?”

“If it gets them home sooner, hell yeah,” Ali agrees.

JJ smiles. “Good.”

In an earlier walk of the house, Dave had picked out a guestroom as being the most neutral site to hold a cognitive with Ali, if JJ deemed the woman strong enough for it. The agent had not given a sign that she feels the woman is involved in this kidnapping which he is happy about. The worst cases are the ones perpetrated by loved ones who break a sacred trust. From what he had seen in Garcia’s preliminary reports on all involved, Alexandra Krieger-Harris loved her wife and children unconditionally and so far that is proving to be the case.

As those three disappear down the hall, Emily walks in, followed by Thurmont. The detective sees the door down the hall close and notices Ali is missing. He starts down that way. JJ steps in front of him.

“You won’t be needed, Detective. Our agents are walking Mrs. Krieger-Harris through a cognitive interview. The less interference the better,” she tells him bluntly.

“You don’t TELL ME how to run my case!” he says, pushing around her, only to run into Reid and Luke.

“Actually, we do,” Luke states.

“This is a kidnapping and, as such, falls under Federal jurisdiction,” Reid points out. “You are here as a courtesy.”

“A courtesy that can be rescinded at any time,” Emily points out with contempt.

Thurmont stares at each agent in turn then flings up his hands. “Whatever. Just keep me in the loop.”

He storms out of the house. Emily looks at the others. “Be aware of him. He’s going to interfere.”

“Great. Just what we need,” JJ mumbles. The others nod in agreement.

Down the hall, Dave and Tara walk Ali through a cognitive interview. Had she seen anyone suspicious watching the house? Any strangers seem too eager to see Ash? Anyone followed her lately? The longer the interview goes on, the less they think she knows anything of value. They are nearly ready to call it done when one question makes Ali hesitate.

“Can you think of anyone in your life that would take your family to manipulate you somehow?” Rossi asks.

Something flickers in Ali’s eyes as she slowly shakes her head. “I…I don’t think so…” she mumbles, her answers far less confident than previous ones.

Rossi leans forward on his knees. “That question threw you. Close your eyes a moment for me.” Ali complies. “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Ali does so. Rossi has her do that 3 times until the pulse in her throat calms. “Say the first name that comes to your mind: if it was someone you know, who would it be?”

“Cecil,” Ali answers immediately, her eyes flying open. “Cecil Selig! My late husband’s cousin. He wanted to buy my shares of the business. But…but…that was just business. I don’t like him because I don’t trust him or anyone in his family except Aurora Selig. I mean…I can’t see him pulling something like this off.”

Rossi pats her arm. “If he’s innocent we will prove that.”

“And trust your instincts, Ali,” Tara encourages. “Something in the back of your mind, that little voice that tries to keep us from danger, is trying to wave a warning flag at you. You’re right it could be general distrust of the family but we’ll check him out.”

Ali nods. “Okay.” She pauses. “How…how long do kidnappers usually wait to call?” she asks softly.

“I wish I could give you a time frame,” Rossi replies. “But it varies depending on where they are holding them and what their demand will entail. Needless to say, we’ll be ready to act no matter when that occurs.”

Ali nods, feeling like that is all she has been able to do the last hour or so: just nod and hope for the best. She swallows hard.

“I’m so scared,” she admits quietly.

Tara squeezes her hand. “We understand. Nothing we say or do will chase that fear away until your wife and children are back in your arms.”

“And will they be? Will you find them? Really?”

The agents exchange a look. Rossi sighs and gives her a compassionate smile. “We’ll do our best to bring them home to you.”

Ali nods again as tears start to well in her eyes. She tries to fight them back, worried if she starts crying she will never stop. “I need…a moment,” she chokes out.

The agents nod and leave to deliver what they have learned to the others. Ali stands in the room that had once been Ashlyn’s. She runs her finger over the bed, a small smile on her face as she remembers what it took to buy the pillow top for the goalkeeper, who had slept on the couch rather than tell Ali the bed was rock hard and uncomfortable.

“Anything for you and the girls, Ashlyn. I’ll give them anything they ask for if it will bring you three home to me.”

She sits down on the bed and wraps her arms around herself as she loses the battle with her tears. The door eases open and Blue, Alex and Servando’s pup hurries over. He jumps up on the bed and snuggles up to Ali. She sobs out a chuckle as he does his best to comfort her. She lays down and hugs him close, grateful for his love and silence as she tries to stop the worst case scenarios playing in her head.

“They have to come home, Blue. I’ll shatter without them. Shatter completely,” she whispers into his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness and pain. Those are the first 2 things Ashlyn registers as she starts to awaken. Darkness. Pain. And then the familiar sound of a little girl crying.

“Sh- -Shelly?” Ashlyn whispers, her throat raspy and dry.

“Mama? Where is we?” the little girl asks fearfully.

“I…I don’t know, Shell Belle. Can you see anything?”

“No. The badman put a mask on my face. I’m scared, Mama.”

Ashlyn wiggles her toes and fingers, wishing she had the strength to break the zip ties securing her to a chair. She swallows hard.

“Do you know where Heather is?”

“Her asleep beside me.”

Ashlyn breathes a sigh of relief. Her girls are here and okay. But where the fuck is ‘here’? She is about to ask Shelly another question when a door opens behind her. Ashlyn stiffens up.

“Good, you are awake,” a man with a thick, Russian accent states. “I was worried my associate hit you too hard. I had him clean and bandage the wound. No stitches will be needed and it should be fine in a few days.”

“So, um thanks for that, I guess,” Ashlyn mutters, fighting the urge for a sarcastic comeback in deference to her children.

“I know you are scared right now. It is understandable.” He pats her on the shoulder, almost like her father would after a bad game. “But you and your oldest girl are blindfolded. You have seen nothing and she saw very little before she was masked. You are no threat to us. As long as you follow instructions and your wife does, too, you will be reunited in 2, maybe 3 days.” He squeezes her shoulder a little harder, a menacing action her girls can’t see. “The consequences for disobedience will be swift and harsh.”

Ashlyn swallows hard. “I…I understand. We’ll behave.”

“Very good. I will send- -”

“I just have one request,” Ashlyn interrupts.

Kazimir Gorev lifts an eyebrow in surprise. “Go on, though I promise nothing.”

Ashlyn nods. “I understand. I just…if you…have to, you know, um,” her voice drops to a whisper, “hurt me or something please don’t do it in front of the girls. Please.”

He can’t help but nod at the request, impressed she would think to ask. “I will do as you ask, Mrs. Harris. Though I truly hope it does not come to that.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn agrees.

Kazimir steps away. “In 10 minutes my men will bring you and your girls something to eat, as well as the diaper bag for the young one. Do they have any special dietary needs?”

Ashlyn’s eyebrows lift at the question. “Uh, oh, um, no, sir.”

“Very well. My man will place everything on a table in here. He will then cut your bonds. You will remain seated and blindfolded until he you hear the door shut and three knocks sound, understood?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. If I knock three times, you and Michelle will put your masks back and you will sit with your girls on the cot in the corner until we tell you what to do.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn states again, eager to see her girls and prove to herself they are okay. In the back of her mind she can’t help but wonder if Little Heather is really sleeping or…she squeezes her eyes shut against the thought that won’t stop blinking like a light in her mind.

“Very good.”

Kazimir nods to his men and they leave. Ten minutes seems to take forever and Ashlyn had begun to worry their kidnapper had lied but finally the door opens. She smells the unmistakable odor of McDonald’s. A man leans close to her, making her shiver involuntarily.

“Stay still,” a deep, accented voice orders.

A moment later the ties around her ankles and wrists are free. She battles back the urge to immediately remove her blindfold. The man grins, having seen the keeper’s hands twitch. He pauses to see if her eagerness to see her girls will cause her to make a mistake but she doesn’t. He turns and walks out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He gives it 3 sharp raps then walks away.

Ashlyn immediately rips off her blindfold. Even as her eyes readjust to the sudden influx of light, she is moving towards the cot holding her girls. She pulls off the dark mask Shelly wears.

“MAMA!”

“Easy, Shell Belle. Let me get this tape off of you.”

She carefully peels back the athletic tape around Shelly’s wrists. She massages them a little to help the blood start flowing. She then unbinds the girls’ feet. She reaches over and brushes a hand over little Heather’s head, breathing a sigh of relief when the girl shifts in her sleep to cuddle closer to Shelly. Ashlyn leans over and kisses the sleeping angel on the head then turns back to Shelly and pulls her into a hug.

“We’ll be okay, Shelly. Mommy will do what the man says and we’ll be okay. I promise,” Ashlyn whispers, praying her words will prove true.

Shelly hugs her as tight as she can. “I’m scared, Mama.”

“I know, honey. It’s okay to be scared. But we can be scared and follow directions, okay?” Shelly nods against Ash’s neck. “Let’s go see what they brought us for dinner, okay?”

She walks them over to the table and sets Shelly down in a chair. There is a bag with several hamburgers in it, another bag of fries and even a baker’s dozen of chocolate chip cookies. There are also 2 milks, 2 juices, and a large Coke. She gets Shelly settled and eating then looks around their prison. A small doorway leads to a toilet and sink. There are two windows in the room but since it is a vaulted ceiling and they are about 30 feet above her head they aren’t good for anything except telling her it is still daytime. With nothing else to do, she goes and wakes Heather.

“Hey, baby girl. We have McDonald’s for lunch. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Heather rubs her eyes with her fists then smiles at Ashlyn. “Dono’s! Good!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yep McDonald’s good.”

She carries her over to the table and sits with her on her lap as the trio eats the meal they have been given.

* * *

 

Down the hall, Kazimir watches Ashlyn on CCTV, glad to see she isn’t doing something dumb like trying to figure out a way to escape. He has no desire to hurt her or the children. All he wants is his money. And as long as no one does anything stupid, he will get his money. His thoughts are interrupted by his right hand man.

“S _ir, Pytor and Yegor were seen. The FBI is involved_ ,” he says in Russian with barely concealed fury.

Kazimir’s eyes narrow. “Their _lives are forfeit if they bring the Feds down on us_!” Osip nods his head. “ _Contact our debtor. He fixes this or his life is hell…and then is forfeit_.”

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” Osip says with a curt nod and steps out.

Kazimir’s eyes go back to the screen to see the captive trio smiling as they eat. The blonde is a great mother, obviously setting her girls’ minds at ease. She is also a great keeper.

Too bad he may have to send one of her hands to her wife to show just how serious the situation has become.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Krieger-Harris house, Garcia is doing deep backgrounds on Ali and Ashlyn’s immediate family and friends, the fans that respond most to their social media posts, and anyone involved in the Orlando Pride and USWNT communities. She is thankful she has two other techs back at Quantico to help her with the exhaustive search.

Rossi and Luke were on their way to the Orlando Pride offices to question anyone they can find and see if any threats had been sent to the organization. Tara and JJ were questioning Ashlyn’s family and friends.

And Reid is trying to keep Emily from exploding once they get word Detective Thurmont has held a press conference confirming the kidnapping.

“That stupid son of a BITCH!” She whips out her phone to call Section Chief Matt Cruz and have him deal with Thurmont’s superiors. “Sir, I know we’re supposed to work with the locals but the idiot they gave us just went on the news, confirmed the kidnapping, and let the world know we’re here. He said it is a ransom situation and the Orlando P.D. will have it solved soon. If the kidnappers are listening they may think we know something.”

“And they could end this by killing the woman and kids,” Cruz notes. “I’ll do what I can. Have JJ put on her liaison shoes again. She is good at putting out fires and getting the media to cooperate.”

Emily nods. “Reid is already calling her.”

“Good.” Cruz takes a breath. “Any leads?”

“Krieger gave us a name to check out plus we’re running all the usual ties. So far it’s a waiting game,” she admits.

“Well, I know you all will make us proud. I’ll let you know what I hear from Orlando PD.”

“Thanks, sir.” Emily hangs up her phone and looks at Garcia. “Please tell me something good, Pen.”

Garcia’s rapid typing stops briefly. “Ummm…I got Henry the CUTEST Star Wars costume for Christmas.”

Emily chuckles. “About the case?”

“So far nothing. Well, nothing except Cecil Selig is the typical ‘guy who had everything but too stupid to keep it’ kind of guy. Flunked out of Brown but Grandpa still gave enough money that he can list it on his resume. He wanted to go into the family biz but Grandpa passed over him for his cousin Clyde.”

“Krieger’s ex?” Emily confirms.

“One and the same. His father, Clyde Sr., had helped the company grow beyond Grandpa’s expectations and, as such, Clyde Jr. was the heir apparent to the whole fortune. When Grandpa Selig passed, he left the majority of his stocks to the Clyde’s as well as his daughter-in-law, Aurora. Cecil and his father were ignored completely,” she finishes.

“Damn. That could breed some resentment,” Emily notes. She looks at Reid. “Wanna go have a chat with old Cecil?”

Reid smiles. “Sounds good to me.”

Emily nods and the two agents head out. Garcia keeps tapping away at her keyboard and checking alerts from her assistants back at Quantico.

“So…there’s nothing yet…”

The voice is so soft, so sad it makes Garcia wince. She turns and looks at the tired countenance of Ali Krieger-Harris. Her eyes are red-rimmed, her make-up cleaned from her face via saltwater tears. She is a cracked China doll. Garcia sighs.

“I’m afraid not, sweetie. Can I get you anything?”

Ali manages a small smile. “This is my house. I should be offering you something,” she points out.

“Well, I promise not to tell Ms. Manners on you,” Garcia says with a wink.

Ali chuckles. The pink and blonde haired woman looks so anti-FBI and that is probably why the soccer player feels so comfortable around her. She is like the Pinoe of the Feds. Ali looks out in the backyard to see Alex and Servando on their phones.

“Um, so, Detective Thurmont held a press conference about Ashlyn and your girls,” Garcia tells Ali. “The Carasco’s are trying to contact people with Orlando Soccer and the National Team to keep them from bugging you or tying up your phone line.”

Ali’s eyes tear up. “They are so good to us.” Emotions start to well up again. “What if they hadn’t seen? What if…fuck…”

Garcia leaps up, grabbing a box of tissues. “Hey! Hey, no crying around the tech goddess. I am a sympathetic crier and that gets my glasses all streaky and I can’t see and then I tremble and mistype stuff and next thing you know I’ll have hacked the Ft Knox security system and have started a huge kerfluffle!”

By the time the rant ends, Ali is giggling through her tears. “Thank you so much for getting me out of that dark moment, Agent Garcia.”

“Oh, no, honey, I am not one of those stuffed shirt agents. I am an emissary of light, happiness and fuzzy unicorns. You can call me Goddess of All Wonderfulness or just Garcia. Whichever you prefer.”

Ali actually laughs at that statement. “Then thank you, Goddess of All Wonderfulness.”

Garcia gives her a wink and goes back to her computer. Ali takes a deep breath, pats Blue on the head, and heads out back to see Alex and Serv to see who is calling for information.

* * *

 

Cecil Selig is pacing in his hotel room. He had seen the breaking news story about the kidnapping.

“Shit, shit, FUCK!”

He kicks his suitcase across the floor. He looks at his watch and knows the first ransom call will be made just after 8 that night if his Russian associates stick to the timeline. He takes a few deep breaths as he pours himself a tumbler of Scotch. He knocks it back and lets the burn sizzle through him, settling him.

“They have nothing. The Russians want their money so they will stick to the timeline.” He glances at his watch. “But I can move a little ahead of time. I can go to Ali, tell her I saw the news, offer her a shoulder or anything else she needs. Then, when they call for the money, I offer to buy her shares again. Maybe even just temporarily to give her the liquid cash she needs to save her family.” He slowly nods. “Yes, yes, this will still work. I can borrow against the shares at my bank before Ali’s bank even registers that there is not enough money in my accounts to cover the buy. I can pay off all my debts. The Commies get a few business shares and I get my life back. Maybe Ali gets her family, maybe not. She can worry about that.”

He pours two more fingers of Scotch and this time sips it slowly as he goes to stare out the window at the setting Orlando sun. Two more days. Two more days and he is free and clear of his gambling debts.

And he is majority holder of a company that will ensure he has plenty of money at his disposal so he never has to worry about damn loan sharks again. Yes, two more days indeed.

“Here’s to you, Cecil,” he toasts his reflection in the window, finishing his drink and stepping away to freshen up before going to visit his dear, grieving cousin-in-law.

* * *

 

Emily knocks on the hotel door. Yes, it is a nice hotel but she had expected Cecil to be in a suite, not a regular room. Money issues or frugality? When the man opens the door in a custom-made silk suit and expensive Italian loafers Emily nods to herself.

“ _Money issues_ ,” she concludes silently. She holds up her badge. “Mr. Selig, I’m SSA Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. Do you have a few minutes?”

Cecil had been shocked to see the FBI at his door. Could they have connected things to him so quickly? He schools his face in a mask of calm but his eyes tell Emily and Reid the truth. “Is this about the news I just saw? Poor Alexandra must be beside herself! Ashlyn and those girls meant so much to her!”

Emily lifts a brow. “It’s a little soon to be using the past tense, Mr. Selig.”

Cecil’s cheeks flush. “Oh, right. Of course.” He clears his throat. “I was just on my way to see her; make sure she is okay.”

Reid takes a pointedly deep breath. “Mr. Selig, it smells like you may have had a couple of drinks. Agent Prentiss and I would be happy to drive you to the Krieger-Harris house. We just have a few questions we can ask on the way.”

Cecil mumbles and stutters a bit but can’t come up with a good enough excuse to say no. He plasters a fake smile to his face. “Um, thank you. That would be…nice,” he mumbles.

Emily and Reid exchange a look as he darts back into his room to grab a few things. It was almost too easy. This jerk knew something. Thirty minutes later they are easing their way past the media vans begging for entrance in the gated community where the soccer stars live. Cecil hunkers low in the back, terrified the cameras will catch sight of him. If the Russians see him riding with the Feds there will be no convincing them he isn’t a snitch.

“Thank God for gated communities,” Reid notes.

Emily nods, knowing it will help keep the media circus away from the investigation. As she pulls into the driveway, she sees Luke and Rossi are back. She hadn’t expected them to take long as no one thought anyone in the soccer organization had anything to do with this horrid event.

Cecil takes his time getting out. He puts on his fake smile once more and gestures for Emily to go first, giving her a slight bow. Very gentlemanly, he thinks. Reid thinks it is inappropriate to laugh at the way Emily rolls her eyes at the insincere gesture.

As they enter the house, Rossi looks surprised to see the man he is reading about preceding Reid. He looks over at Garcia, who also looks shocked to see Cecil. She thinks back on the conversation she had just had with Rossi and Luke.

_“I have the full info now on one Cecil ‘Sucks-at-Games-of-Chance’ Selig. I did some digging and it seems like he has blown through 95% of his trust fund and is living beyond his means waiting for his next big jackpot.”_

_“A professional gambler?” Luke asks._

_“A professional loser, more like,” Garcia states. “He is treated like a high roller but he loses more than he makes. And about a year ago he had a bunch of his debts paid off and had enough to enter a high stakes, private game. He lost. And based on what I am seeing in his recent account activities he is trying desperately to raise money. Fast. He’s sold off property, cars, and even some stocks he had. Now, if I were to compound interest on that loan he seems to have received, in cash mind you, at regular bank rates he’d have enough to pay it off.”_

_“But I bet if you compounded those interest rates using mob terms, he’s in deep,” Rossi concludes._

_“You got it,” Garcia confirms._

_“And Mrs. Krieger-Harris said he wanted to buy her out. Could he do that?” Luke asks._

_“Not if he actually paid her what her stocks are worth,” Garcia answers._

_Rossi thinks a second. “He doesn’t have the money to buy the stocks and Krieger-Harris strikes me as a smart woman. She’d want the money on hand before letting the stocks go. What’s his endgame?”_

As if to answer Rossi, in walks Emily just ahead of the suspect in question. Rossi and Luke exchange a look.

“Gentlemen, I assume the soccer club checks out?” Emily asks.

Rossi nods. “No one saw anyone or heard anything that would suggest this could happen.”

“Good. Agents, this is Cecil Selig. His cousin is the late husband of- -”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS!”

No one had seen Ali and Alex walk in to get Blue some water. When Ali sees Cecil all her fear and anger explode out of her. Maybe he is part of it, maybe not, but she doesn’t really give a damn at the moment. She races towards him.

“ALI! NO!” Alex shouts, trying to grab her from behind but missing.

Just before the enraged fullback reaches her target, Luke leaps in front of her and wraps her in a bear hug. Ali fights to get past him.

“WHERE ARE THEY, YOU STUPID FUCK?! WHERE ARE MY GIRLS? WHERE ARE THEY?”

“I- -I- -I- -” is all Cecil can mutter as he hides behind Reid.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU HURT THEM!” Ali threatens.

“LUKE! GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Emily orders.

Luke, with Alex’s help, drags Ali out the back door. Emily turns and looks at Cecil, who is pale-faced and wide-eyed.

“Well, Mr. Selig, it seems Mrs. Krieger-Harris doesn’t want your sympathy.” She sees a look from Rossi. “But it appears my colleague Agent Rossi would like a word with you. How about we step down the hall for a minute.”

“Uh, sure,” Cecil agrees, still a bit unnerved by Ali’s outburst.

As they walk away, Reid glances at Garcia, smirking. “Like leading a gazelle to the lions den.”

“Yep,” Garcia replies. “Let me catch you up on Mr. Pokerface.”

Reid grins and takes the info on Selig, nodding to himself: if this guy isn’t involved it would be a shock.

Outside, Blue had growled at Luke and has to be held back by Servando when Ali is rushed out of the house. Alex gets to where she can see her friends face and cradles it in her hands.

“Ali, you have to calm down. If he is involved, the agents will get him. Don’t attack him and give him reason to sue you or something. You said he wanted something to hold over you. Don’t hand it to him. And if he DID take Ash and the girls, the agents will get it out of him. Trust them, Al. Please.”

Ali slowly calms down. She brings her hands up and taps Luke’s arms. “I…I’m good. I just…I’m fine.”

Luke nods and releases her. “Okay. I know it may not seem like we’ve done much but we have eliminated a lot of potential suspects and that is helping us narrow in on who might have taken your wife and children. After Rossi and Prentiss finish with Selig, we will know if he is involved or not and can move forward appropriately. Keep in mind, it could be a coincidence that he asked to buy your shares just as this happened. We won’t know until we finish our investigation. What we do know, is if you assault him he could press charges and the last thing your family needs when we find them is for you to be in jail.”

Ali stares into the soft, brown eyes. They are filled with compassion and confidence. She takes a shuddering breath and nods.

“Right. Okay. I hear you. I’m sorry.”

He gives her a kind smile. “It’s okay. I’m going to get back inside now. Take a few minutes then we can talk about what to do if the kidnappers call.”

Ali nods. “Okay. Right. The call.”

Luke glances at Alex and Serv. They indicate they can take care of Ali. The agent nods and heads into the house. Alex wraps an arm around Ali’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get a drink out of Ash’s man-cave.”

Ali nods, letting Alex lead her there. As they enter, they see the nearly finished painting Ash had been working on for her wife. Ali inhales sharply, moved by the serenity and beauty Ash had captured on canvas.

And her knees give out.

She collapses to the ground, deep, hard sobs wracking her body as she wonders if she will ever see her wife and children again. Alex and Serv just hold her as Blue nuzzles in, all 3 doing their best to help Ali work out her emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash had done her best to keep her girls calm and entertained. But there is only so much you can do with a diaper bag with three books in it. They had sung songs. They had talked about Christmas. But now both girls were grumpy and upset.

“Wan’ MOMMY!” Heather screams and cries. “Wan’ MOMMY! Wan’ MOMMY!”

“Make her stop, Mama!” Shelly begs, her hands clamped over her ears.

Ashlyn paces the small room, bouncing Heather in her arms in an attempt to keep her quiet. “I know, baby girl, I know. But she’s not here right now. I wish she was.” Ash winces as she realizes that makes her sound like she wishes Ali was kidnapped, too. “I mean, I wish we were with her.”

There are three sharp raps on the door. Ashlyn sighs and moves to the bed.

“Shelly, get up here and put your mask on.”

“Don’t WANNA!”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “Honey, you have to or they could hurt you. Please, please put it on and leave it until I tell you to take it off. Please!”

Shelly grunts and does as she is told. Ashlyn puts on her hood and sighs. “We’re ready!” she calls out.

Heather keeps crying and Shelly slumps against Ashlyn, just to prove she is pouting. Ash prays that her daughter doesn’t remove the mask. So far they had not seen their kidnappers so they are no threat. She can only hope that doesn’t change. The door opens and she hears footsteps moving towards the table. No words are spoken but the smell of McDonald’s reaches her nose. Another unhealthy meal, she thinks before she can stop herself. A minute later the door closes and she hears the three knocks once more. She lifts up her hood and confirms they are alone.

“Okay, Shell Belle, looks like it’s dinner time.”

Shelly pulls off her mask and looks at the table. “McDonald’s again?” she whines.

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her on top of the head. “I know, sweet girl, not our normal day but we’ll make do.” As they walk over to the table, Ashlyn sees they have also been delivered a small DVD viewer and a handful of movies. Once again she is thankful for this act of caring.

_“Is this Stockholm Syndrome? Why the hell am I thankful for anything these bastards do?”_   she wonders. She doles out food to the girls. “Eat up, girls. Then we can watch a movie, okay?”

Shelly looks at the titles. “Beauty and the Beast?”

Ashlyn nods. “Sounds perfect.” In her mind she chuckles.   _“We’re the beauties and the fucks that have us are the beasts. Very appropriate.”_

After they had been eating a few minutes, Shelly looks over at Ashlyn.

“Sorry I was being grumpy, Mama.”

Ashlyn smiles at her. “It’s okay, Shell Belle. It’s been a tough day.”

“Yeah. And Heather sorry, too.”

Ashlyn kisses Heather on the head and then takes the fry the toddler offers her. “Forgiven, too, Heather.”

Heather just smiles. When they finish eating, Ashlyn carries the DVD player over to the bed and they settle in to watch the movies. As the girls get engrossed in the action, Ashlyn sighs.

_“I hope you know we’re okay, Alex. God, what must you be going through! You are so much stronger than me so I know you’re doing whatever you have to do to get us home and probably doing it with that fierce look you get on the field. Damn you are sexy when you get that look. I love you so much. I promise I am taking care of the girls the best I can. I swear it. I miss you so much, Alex. All 3 of us do.”_

“Mama?” Shelly interrupts Ash’s thoughts.

“Yeah, Shell?” Ash responds, her voice cracking a bit.

“Heather got a stinky.”

Ash looks at the toddler who gives her mama a mischievous grin. Ashlyn chuckles. “And you are proud of it. Let’s go, little one.”

She carries Heather over to the table, thankful for this moment of normalcy on a day that is far from normal.

* * *

 

Cecil paces in the spare bedroom. Rossi and Emily had been ruthless. They had started out as compassionate agents, glad he was offering support to Ali and saying the soccer player would come around once her emotions settled. Within 10 minutes they had him admitting he was deeply in debt to the Russian mob as well as a couple of loan sharks with ties to the Chicago Outfit.

“You don’t have the money to pay them, how were you going to buy the stocks from Krieger-Harris?” Rossi pushes.

Cecil runs a hand through his hair. “Connection at the bank would fake the money transfer. By the time it is discovered, I’d have borrowed against the stocks to pay off my debts to the loan sharks. The Russians would then get some of the stocks to pay off what I owe them plus extra for their…hospitality.”

“Hospitality?” Emily questions.

“Yeah. You know, for not killing Ashlyn and the kids. They swear they are feeding them and stuff, keeping them blindfolded.”

Emily nods. Yes, this sounds like the Russian mob. However, it is also common for them to send body parts as proof of life. She can only imagine what they would send to prove the life of a world class goalkeeper while encouraging expediency. She looks to Rossi and sees the same realization in his eyes. Emily looks back at Cecil.

“You will remain in this room for the remainder of this investigation. When do you check in next?”

“I don’t. At 8 tonight they will call. I was already supposed to be here to make the stock buy offer again.”

“Good. And then you are to contact them when it is done?

“When it is in the works, actually. Our bank contact is to get a call at home from me begging him to go to the bank and help with everything.”

Rossi holds out his hand. “His name and number?”

Cecil reluctantly hands over his phone. “Mark Holyfield.”

Rossi scrolls down the contacts and sends the name and number to Garcia to start her background check on the man.

“Anything else you want to tell us?”

Cecil shakes his head. “Not before I talk to a lawyer.”

“Smart move. Out of curiosity, how did the kidnappers get into a gated community?” Emily asks.

Cecil shrugs. “That wasn’t for me to know. Less I know the better for me, right?”

“Right. When it comes time to make your call, don’t blow it, Mr. Selig,” she warns.

Already knowing his life is safer in custody than out, he just nods as the agents leave the room.

* * *

 

The agents sit at the dining room table.

“So, what do we know?” Emily asks.

JJ sighs. “I know I’ll never get that scream out of my head,” she mumbles.

When Tara and JJ had gone to see Tammye Harris, they knew it would not be an easy conversation. It never is. But the pain filled wail Tammye had let out at learning her daughter and granddaughters were missing had hit JJ harder than ever. Maybe because she was a mother; maybe because she felt a kinship with the soccer players; maybe because she was losing the thick skin agents needed to do the job.

“It is safe to say, she had no involvement in this and she laid blame on Aurora Selig and anyone else named Selig,” JJ continues. “Same with Harris’ father and brother.”

“Even though we expect the call to eventually come here, we have local agents tapping their phone lines just in case,” Tara adds.

“Very good,” Emily nods. She receives a similar report from Rossi and Luke regarding Orlando City FC. She then looks to Garcia. “So, give us the rundown on our- -”

The phone rings.

As one, the agents leap up and go into the living room, arriving just as Ali does. Emily stops her before she answers. When Garcia nods, Emily removes her hand. Ali snaps up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Al…Alex?”

“ASHLYN!”


	9. Chapter 9

Around 7:30, Ashlyn is preparing to change the DVD when the three knocks come on the door once more. She sighs and moves to the bed. Shelly pouts.

“I hate this mask.”

“I know, sweet girl. Me, too. But it keeps us safe,” she reminds her.

Once they are settled, Ashlyn calls out to their captors. Two sets of footsteps enter the room. Ashlyn’s arm is taken.

“Please, move to the table,” the lead captor tells her.

Ashlyn swallows hard and does as she is told.

“Mama?”

“I’m okay, Shelly. I’m just across the room,” she reassures her daughter.

She sits down in the chair as she hears a third set of footsteps enter the room. One man grabs her right arm and slams her hand down onto the table. He bends all but her pinkie finger into a fist. Before she can struggle, Ashlyn feels the unmistakable cool of a blade placed against the digit. She swallows hard.

“Say the wrong thing, try to be a hero, and you lose the finger,” Kazimir whispers into the blonde’s ear. “Understand?”

Ashlyn shivers. “Yes,” she croaks out.

“Good.”

Ashlyn jumps as a phone is put to her ear. After a couple of rings it is answered.

“Hello?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Al…Alex?”

“ASHLYN!”

A tear slips down Ashlyn’s cheek. “Alex...I…I…we’re okay. I swear, baby, we’re okay. Just do what they say, okay?”

“Where are you?”

“I…” she feels the knife press down slightly. “We’re safe. That’s all I can tell you. Just do what they say and we’ll be okay, baby. We love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The phone is pulled away from Ashlyn’s ear. Kazimir lifts it to his mouth. “Instructions will follow soon. Be prepared, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

“I will be,” Ali promises.

Kazimir hangs up the burn phone. He pats Ashlyn on the shoulder. “You did well. This will be over soon if things continue to go smoothly.”

Ashlyn nods. “Alex will do whatever you say. She will. And we will, too.”

Kazimir grins. “I know.”

He pats Ashlyn once more then nods to his men. Ashlyn breathes a sigh of relief as the man holding her hand releases it. Once she hears the all clear knock, she rips off her mask and checks her hand over visually, as if worried her mind had betrayed her and the finger had been taken anyway. She shivers once more, wondering how she would have hidden such an injury from her children.

Her soccer career didn’t even cross her mind.

* * *

 

As soon as the call disconnects, all eyes turn to Garcia. She types and types and types then curses, smacking the table she is using as a desk.

“Burn phone, no surprise there. Sophisticated router tells me the call is coming from Brazil.”

“They’re in BRAZIL?!” Ali exclaims.

Tara puts an arm around the woman’s shoulders. “No, ma’am. The router they are using is bouncing off towers all over the world. Somehow they are making it seem like it is coming from Brazil. Next time they call it could be a different country. It’s to make it impossible for us to trace her using the phone.”

“Oh. Right. Okay. That makes sense.”

“Holy shit! Reid, turn up the TV,” JJ orders.

Everyone turns to see Detective Thurmont once again in front of the cameras. They hear a reporter ask a question.

“So you’re saying the FBI is withholding information?”

“Yes,” Thurmont confirms. “Currently they have a suspect in custody, one Cecil Selig, as well as access to a van that the kidnappers used to gain access to the gated community.”

“What van?” Rossi demands. Emily just shrugs.

“What van?” a reporter echoes.

“Sources confirmed to me the kidnappers posed as cable repairmen and drove to a house 1 street over from the Krieger-Harris house. They then walked around the block and kidnapped the trio using Ashlyn Harris’ own Jeep, which witnesses spotted leaving the community. Truth is, if the FBI wasn’t stonewalling us we’d have the family reunited by now.”

The report then cuts back to the newsroom. Reid mutes it once more. All eyes turn to Emily. Ali steps towards her, hell in her eyes.

“Is any of that true?” she asks with a homicidal calm.

Emily shakes her head. “No, ma’am. I promise you. Selig is here for questioning but he is not in custody. As to the van,” she looks to her team. “Tara, Luke, go find it.”

The two nod and head out. Emily turns back to Ali. “I swear, if we knew anything we’d have told you. We are investigating several avenues right now but nothing that can help close in on the suspects. Our best bet at the moment is to await their next call and see what their demands are going to be.”

Ali just nods. Emily turns to JJ.

“I thought you spoke to Thurmont and his boss?”

“I did. Cruz did, too.”

“Get over there and prepare a statement. This asshole needs to be shut down ASAP.”

JJ nods and heads out the door, cussing the conceited detective and planning ways to insult his intelligence in her statement without calling him an idiot outright. Emily looks at Rossi and Reid.

“You two go talk to Selig. Let him know about the news report and show it to him if needed. Time for him to start talking. If he knows anything more he better let us know or we’ll make sure the media knows we let him go with our thanks for his cooperation.”

Reid and Rossi nod, understanding their thanks would mean a death sentence for Selig, something he obviously knows, too.

Alex takes Ali by the arm. “Come on, Kriegs, let’s step outside a minute and get a breath of fresh air.”

Ali nods, her face pale. “They are alive, Alex. I just…have to remember they are alive,” she states weakly.

“Damn right they are,” Serv agrees. “And Ash and the FBI will make sure they stay alive.”

Ali just nods and walks out with the couple. Emily and Garcia exchange a look, praying Servando is correct.

* * *

 

“You’ve just been outed on network news,” Rossi states without preamble as he and Reid walk into the spare bedroom.

Selig pales and his legs nearly give out. “Wh…what? How?”

“A local detective decided to tell everyone you are in custody. We’ve sent one of our people over to the police station to try to convince the news that you are just here to support Ali but will your friends believe it?”

Cecil drops down on the bed, his hands visibly shaking. Things had gone from bad to worse. There is no way Kazimir won’t hear what’s happened. There is no way Cecil will be able to talk his way out of this once the Russians have him. Emily walks in, watching as the man puts all this info together. He slowly looks up at Emily.

“I want Witness Protection,” he tells her.

“I can contact the Marshall’s and the US Attorney. If you help us bring these three captives home and are honest about your dealings with the Russian and Chicago organized crime units, they may see fit to give you that protection. But I swear to you here and now: you fuck up and get Harris or those girls hurt or worse, and you will need protection from me,” she warns, her eyes hard as steel.

Cecil nearly wets his pants as he nods. “I…I understand. I…I…” his phone alerts to a text message. He slips it out of his pocket and lets out a deep whine, practically throwing the phone at Emily. It is a short message.

_You screwed up._

Emily sighs and passes the phone off to Rossi. The agents exchange a look: has Thurmont signed a death warrant not only for Selig but for Ash and the children, too?

* * *

 

“What kind of ignorant, stupid fuck ARE YOU?” JJ demands as she slams the door to Thurmont’s office.

The smug detective leans forward on his desk. “What’s the matter? Upset I stole your media thunder? Did you really think you could arrest someone- -”

“He WASN’T under arrest! Yes, we were looking into him and YES we were about to force him to work with us but your fucking media conference blew all that and very well may have killed the victims!”

He stands, his face red with fury. “BULLSHIT! You’re team screwing me out of the case is the problem here. Maybe if I had known- -”

“YOU made the choice to leave the house. YOU made the choice to give out false info. YOU may the choice to endanger the lives of a woman and two CHILDREN! Just so you know, Russians have the three kidnap victims and they saw your newscast,” JJ relays, her eyes nearly black with fury. “And if one hair on their heads is harmed as a result of your gross negligence I will make sure everyone in the world knows your name.”

Before he can respond to that threat, JJ turns and storms out to find the local media liaison and set up her own press conference. Thurmont watches her go and stands. His captain had already warned him about letting a personal bias against the FBI cloud his judgement. What will his captain say now?

“Fuck it,” he mutters and hurries out of the precinct. “I’ll find them myself and then what the hell can he or the Fucking Brainless Idiots do to me!”

JJ taps on the office door of an old friend from her liaison days. The man gives her a relieved smile.

“Please tell me you’re here to deal with Detective Dickwit’s media barf?”

JJ laughs out loud. “You know, Stengel, your way with words never ceases to brighten my day.”

“Well, Mom always wanted me to be Poet Laureate,” he replies with a wink. “Seriously, though…?”

JJ nods. “Set it up and I’ll make a statement. I’m sure you know his statement has grievously endangered the lives of the captives. We’ve got to get word out that can hopefully nullify that. If not…well…”

Stengel nods, suddenly serious. “Yeah, I know, the Pride will need a new keeper at the very least.”

“The very least,” JJ agrees solemnly.

He looks at his watch. “Forty five minutes?”

JJ nods and goes to find a place to sit down and work on her statement. If she doesn’t say the right things, Ashlyn, Shelly and Heather will most definitely be killed.

No pressure.

* * *

 

8 p.m. comes and goes.

So does 9 p.m.

And then 10.

Cecil is a nervous wreck.

JJ alternates biting her lips and nails, worried what she said was not enough.

Ali sits on the couch, her mother’s arms wrapped around her as she rocks silently back and forth, her eyes not focused on anything but the phone.

Deb Christopher had raced to her daughter’s side, trying to be strong when inside she is torn up about the missing family members.

Emily rubs the back of her neck. Rossi pats her on the shoulder.

“Waiting sucks,” he mumbles.

“Sage words, old man,” Emily grunts at the statement of the obvious. She takes a deep breath. “Jennifer made it clear: Cecil isn’t in custody and Ali is willing to do whatever it takes to get her family back.”

“And thankfully Aurora Selig is willing, too,” Rossi notes. “Her connections will help Ali get the money together quickly.”

Emily nods. “And then we nail the bastards when they try to collect. Any word from Luke and Tara?”

“Not yet. If Tara’s connection can help them narrow down potential locations the trio is being held we can end this sooner rather than later.”

Emily just nods. When the phone suddenly breaks the silence, everyone stares at it in shock. They had almost given up hope of the kidnappers calling. Emily shoots a look at Garcia, who nods. Emily locks eyes with Ali and nods, lifting up a headset to listen in on the conversation.

“He…Hello?” Ali squeaks.

“Good evening, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. I apologize for the late call. Things had to be…rearranged,” Kazimir says as if discussing the weather.

“I will do anything, pay anything to get my family back. Forget the fucking news and police. PLEASE tell me what to do!” Ali begs, ignoring the notepad Emily is trying to shove in her face.

“Keep that enthusiasm and things will be just fine. Your cousin is quite indebted to us. He was supposed to give us stocks as payment for past debts and potential future loans. That was good for us, yes? But since he managed to be caught now I just care about his debt. As of tomorrow at midnight he owes us, in round figures, $2.3 million.”

Ali’s jaw drops to the floor at the amount. How the fuck had he lost THAT much? The stupid prick!

“Are you there, Mrs. Krieger-Harris?”

“Yes. That’s…significant.”

“To say the least. He has no poker face and is too stupid to stop when he manages to win a hand or two. But enough of that. I want that money by noon tomorrow. I am sure that is possible?”

Ali finally looks at Emily, who nods. “Yes.”

“I will call about how to get me the money and how you will get your family back.”

Emily waves the notepad in Ali’s face. Ali swallows hard. “I need…more proof of life. Since things changed. I…Cecil fucked up and I need to know my girls didn’t suffer because of it.”

Kazimir pauses. “I will agree. You will get your proof in the next few hours.”

Before Ali can say any more, he hangs up. Ali watches her hand shake as she hangs up the phone. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“If you all let Cecil anywhere near me, you’ll have a murder on your hands,” she growls. She gets up and goes into the kitchen for water before calling her ex-mother-in-law for the help needed to get that much cash together.

Deb follows her, wishing she had the words needed to calm her daughter’s rage. Emily looks at her team.

“Okay, we know what to do, let’s do it. Garcia, Reid, get trackers ready for the money bags. Rossi, JJ, call Tara and Luke. If they have some leads split them up and get out there to check them out. I want all possible locations checked out ASAP.”

Those two start out the door when Garcia’s computer starts to beep. The analyst gets excited and starts to type.

“We have a name! Oooo! We have TWO names!” She looks up at Emily. “The two guys spotted in Ashlyn’s Jeep were caught on security cam. It was grainy so it’s taken time and they aren’t in our files but they   _are_ in Interpol’s.”

Emily lifts an eyebrow.

Garcia blushes. “Don’t eyebrow me, boss lady. I asked a friend to check. He found them.”

“Legally?” Rossi presses.

“Yes. Geez, you act like I do things I shouldn’t or something,” she gripes as the agents all exchange small grins. “I sent him the info all legal like and he agreed to check his files. He sent me…uh…well…”

Her voice trails off and her excitement noticeably dims. Emily steps closer.

“What is it, Garcia?”

Garcia sighs. “I have two names and two pics. Those pics just matched up to 2 John Does found a few hours ago killed execution style,” she mumbles.

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. “Makes sense. They were seen. Their boss wouldn’t keep them around after they made such a huge mistake. They would flip in a heartbeat.” She looks at Reid. “Go to the M.E. and see what they know. If they haven’t started autopsies at least get pictures of all tattoos the men have so we can run those and find their affiliation.”

Reid nods and heads out. Emily sighs. Two potential witnesses gone. How many others would go away, too? And would the kidnapper actually release his three captives if he gets the money? She sighs and starts to pace, trying to figure out a way to guarantee the return of Ashlyn, Shelly and Heather.

* * *

* * *

Just before midnight, Ashlyn hears the three knocks. She sighs and puts on Shelly’s mask, doing her best not to wake the sleeping girl. She puts her own on and places a hand on each of her slumbering daughters.

“Ready,” she calls out as loud as she dares.

She hears the door open and three sets of footprints approach the cot. She hears words in another language and then feels Heather being lifted up.

“HEY!” She leaps up only to be pushed back down. “GIVE HER BACK!”

“She is needed as proof of life,” Kazimir tells her.

“NO! No…I…just call again. Please…don’t hurt her. Please. I’ll do anything!” she pleads.

“Things have changed. This is needed to prove my intent.” He looks to his man. “Take her.”

“NO!”

Ashlyn leaps forward and meets a fist. She crashes to the ground, stars dancing on the inside of her mask. She attempts to get up but a firm hand stops her.

“Right now your daughter is to be released unharmed. Don’t make me change my mind,” Kazimir warns.

“Mama?”

“And don’t make me separate you from your other daughter,” he cautions.

Ashlyn is terrified. How can she trust him? How can she afford not to?

“She…she won’t be hurt?”

“No. You have my word. I have yet to lie to you and I have protected you and your girls by blindfolding you. Remember that.”

Ashlyn is shaking, unable to stop the tears on her cheeks. Part of her is saying to fight for Heather. Part of her is saying stay safe for Shelly. And the rest of her is praying Ali understands what she has to do to try to save them all.

“I…I…”

She can’t form a sentence but the relaxing of her body is answer enough for Kazimir. He nods to his men and they leave the room with the still sleeping Heather. As soon as she hears the three knocks, Ashlyn rips off her mask and pulls Shelly into her arms.

“ _Please let me have done the right thing. Please, God, protect Heather. Please_ ,” she prays as she holds her older daughter and cries out her fear and doubts.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ had gone to the police station to update Stengel and pick up any leads that had come in through the tip lines. Mostly she had just needed to get out of the house and feel useful. They know the kidnappers but can’t find them. It is beyond frustrating. She is about to head back to the Krieger-Harris house when her friend Stengel yells out to her.

“JJ! WAIT!”

She turns to see him running up to her.

“They found one of the girls,” he whispers so prying ears don’t hear.

“What?! Where?”

“She was dropped off at a gas station with a note and our captain’s direct phone number,” he tells her as they hurry out to her SUV for the drive to the hospital. “We’ll keep it as quiet as we can but it’s bound to get out. I’ll deal with the media as long as I can.”

“Perfect,” JJ states as she keys the ignition and pulls out her phone.

“JJ, are you on your way here?” Emily asks as she answers.

“No, on my way to the hospital.” She gives her wife the rundown of what has occurred.

“Shit. And the girl is okay?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Okay. I’ll let Ali and her mother know. Have the uniforms with the Harris family take them to the hospital. I wish I could take Krieger but…”

“She needs to be there for the call that is sure to come soon,” JJ finishes. “Right. Good luck giving her that news. As soon as she is released, I’ll bring the child to the house.”

“Good. Talk to you soon.”

Emily hangs up and takes a deep breath. She glances over at Garcia, who is dozing in a chair while her computers work their magic. The profiler knows a myriad of alarms are set that will immediately awaken the analyst if anything pops. The rest of her team is running on coffee and adrenaline. Soon she will have to mandate rest periods lest they end up being a danger when the time comes to take down the kidnappers. But for now she has a ray of hope to deliver. She walks into the living room and sees Ali stretched out on the couch, her head in her mother’s lap. The athlete isn’t asleep but at least she is trying to relax. Emily smiles at the duo.

“I have news,” she says. Ali sits up immediately. “About 10 minutes ago Heather walked into a gas station near the Pride facilities.”

“Oh my God!” Ali exclaims. Deb is stunned silent.

“She is unharmed but they are taking her to the hospital for a checkup and I am having members of the Harris family escorted there so the little girl is not alone. We are now- -”

“NO! No, I have to go! I have to see her!” Ali exclaims, leaping up.

Emily places her hands on the mother’s shoulders. “I understand your desire to see her. But now that they have given us proof of life, a large gesture of life, the kidnappers will call soon. I need you here to take that call. JJ is at the hospital and as soon as Heather is released she will bring her here. I swear to you, Ali, this is the safest course of action to keep your wife and Shelly safe.”

Ali studies the warm, intelligent eyes for any sense of hesitation; any chance that this is NOT the best thing to do. She finds nothing. She drops down onto the couch, sobs wracking her body.

“I’m not strong enough for this. I’m not. I’m not strong enough…”

Emily kneels down in front of her. “You are stronger than you know, Ali. I have seen parents crumble under the fear but you haven’t. You’re working with us to bring your family home and we will do it because of your strength. Believe that.”

Ali shivers but gives a small nod. Emily stands, praying the release of Heather means this will all be ending soon. She glances at her watch and sees it is just after 1 a.m. Aurora Selig had used her connections and the money was being prepped even in these wee hours of the morning. Emily keeps telling Ali it won’t get as far as paying the ransom but…but who knows. Maybe this woman will give up a fortune for her family. Emily knows she’d do the same.

But she also vows to do her damnedest to rescue the woman’s family and money while bringing those Russian bastards to justice.

* * *

  
JJ studies the film the responding officers had obtained from the gas station. A car (already confirmed as stolen via the plates) pulls up in a dark corner on the side of the building. The driver’s face is shaded by a wide-brimmed hat and stand-up collar. He gets out, takes Heather out of the back seat, and walks her to the corner. After checking to make sure no one is nearby he sets her down and points towards the doors. Heather looks from the doors to him then back again. He points once more and, with a smile on her face, she runs towards the doors and into the stores when they open for her.

According the clerk she had run in yelling for her mommy. Obviously the man had told her Ali was behind those doors. When Ali didn’t appear, the little girl had thrown a tantrum. The clerk first looked around outside as the store manager checked the restrooms. It wasn’t until the manager finally got Heather calm enough that she could pick her up that she found the note pinned to the girl. So a lollipop and 5 minutes later the police picked her up and raced her to the hospital.

“Damn,” JJ mutters. She looks at the officer. “But she’s okay?”

He grins. “She wants her mommy and another lollipop, and not necessarily in that order.”

JJ chuckles. “Ah, childhood resilience. When do we lose that wonderful respite?” The officer shrugs and promises to email the files to Garcia as JJ steps into a treatment room. “Hi, you must be Heather.”

“Mommy?” the little girl asks.

JJ nods to the nurse then hitches her hip up on the bed. “We’ll take you to Mommy soon. Do you know where your sister and your mama are?”

Heather frowns, seeming to sink into herself. “Bad man takes.” Her eyes well up with tears. “Wan’ MAMA! Wan’ SHI-SHI! Wan’ MOMMY!”

JJ pulls her into a hug, wishing she could deliver all three to the little girl. Just as the tears start to abate, two new arrivals stir the girl up one more.

“HEATHER!”

Heather sits up, her arms outstretched. “G-ma! Kiss!”

Chris and Tammye Harris hurry to the bed as JJ steps away. They lift the girl up, enveloping her in their loving arms. Chris looks to JJ.

“Thank you so much for calling us.”

JJ nods, smiling. “She needed family. Ali has to be available for a call so you all were the right option. When the doctor says it’s okay, I will personally drive you three to Ali’s house.”

“Thank you,” Tammye chokes out, looking as if she may never let Little Heather go again.

* * *

Luke and Tara study the images taken by police helicopter of two warehouses. The pilots had played their lights over a nearby field, filling the air with chatter about a pack of dogs that had attacked a jogger. But while they had “searched” those fields, an infrared camera had taken video of the action around the two facilities.

One was a frenetic scene of people and forklifts hurrying to and fro, loading and unloading crates from various trucks. Luke slowly shakes his head.

“No way they risk holding them there. Maybe Ashlyn keeps Shelly quiet, but a toddler? No way,” he notes.

Tara nods. “I agree.” She taps the other image. “But this place. Deserted. Only one car departed recently. A few lights on. This is where you hold a family without risk of being seen.” She looks at the officer in the room. “Thanks, Dan. I know it wasn’t easy to get approval to fake that helicopter search.”

He smiles. “No problem. Truth is, for anyone else it might not have happened. But considering the celebrity status of the athletes and the political influence of Aurora Selig and it wasn’t hard at all.”

Luke shakes his head. “I’m not surprised but it still sucks for other families that have gone through things like this.”

“Agreed. But we can’t help those families but we sure as hell can help this one,” Tara notes, pulling out her phone. “Emily? I think we’ve found them.” She listens and nods. “Done. We’ll let you know what happens.” She hangs up and hits another number. “Rossi, you with SWAT?” She listens a moment. “Good. We’ve got a location. Luke is texting you now. We’ll meet you two blocks west of the target building.”

She hangs up, feeling that thrill of adrenaline start to course through her body. A thousand things could go wrong on the raid and there is only 1 positive outcome. Not great odds but it’s a game of chance the police and FBI play every day. Hopefully this night their luck will be better than Cecil Selig’s.

* * *

Ashlyn groans as she hears the three knocks. Shelly had cried herself to sleep when she found out Heather was gone. The keeper strokes a hand over the girl’s head and puts the mask back on before donning her own.

“Ready,” she calls out, her voice sounding weak even to her ears.

She hears the door open and 4 sets of footsteps approach. Kazimir studies the woman, seeing her shoulder slumping.

“You should nap, Mrs. Harris.”

“Not until you let us go,” Ashlyn informs him. “Not until I know both my girls are safe.”

“Ah, yes. About that,” he nods to one of his men.

The man steps forward with a phone and hits play on a breaking news report from a few minutes ago.

“Sources have confirmed this little girl that was found is, indeed, Heather Kreiger. It is believed she was released as a show of cooperation from the kidnappers. She is in the arms of her family while being checked over at a local hospital. At this time there is no word on Ashlyn Harris or Michelle Selig. We will keep you informed as we learn more. This is Marnie Head for NBC News.”

Ashlyn’s head drops in relief. “Thank you,” she croaks out.

Kaz nods. “Now, please stand up. We need to move you and I want to secure your hands and feet.”

Ashlyn considers arguing but decides against it. “Okay. But not Shelly. If her circulation is hampered at her age it could be bad for her. She’ll stay with me. I swear.”

Kaz considers this a moment. It would definitely make the woman more compliant if he granted this wish. He slowly nods. “Agreed. But if you do something to help her get away or she helps you get free, your keeping career will be over. Do you understand?”

Ashlyn remembers the cool steel against her pinkie earlier and nods. “I understand.”

“Good.” He says something in Russian and a man steps forward to cuff Ashlyn’s hands with zip ties and then shackles her ankles, giving her just enough slack to shuffle her feet a few inches at a time. Another man lifts a still-sleeping Shelly. A hand grabs Ashlyn’s elbow and escorts her out the door. Kaz smiles. So far, so good on this end. Now if Ali Krieger-Harris will ditch her FBI hounds all will work out well for everyone.

* * *

“We see movement in the main cargo area,” a voice whispers over the radio.

Rossi swallows hard. This is always the hardest moment; that scary second in time when you have to decide to move forward or hold back. If you go too soon and are spotted before the whole team is in place any number of tragic disasters could happen. He should know: he’s seen too many. But maybe they move now and that is one less person near the captives.

“Hold until it is clear,” the command comes back.

Rossi glances over at Tara. The woman nods, her mind having been tripping down the same path as Rossi’s. She takes a steadying breath, willing her blood pressure to calm, trying to find that perfect balance between the safe amount of adrenaline and a calm zen. The yin and the yang of hot entries like this one.

“Clear,” the first voice reports.

“Okay, on my mark,” the second orders. “Three. Two. One. Go!”

Simultaneously 4 doors are carefully opened and in near silence the four strike teams enter the warehouse. Two immediately make their way along the outer walls towards the offices. The other 2 teams use the outer walls to go in the opposite direction towards smaller storage areas.

With team A, JJ keeps her gun trained to the ground as her eyes stare head. She will only bring her gun up if the 3 SWAT members in front of her clear her line of sight. Her eyes are on a door marked “Private.” Is this where the captives are being hidden? Something isn’t right that little voice in JJ’s head tells her.

Luke is with Team B and they are closing in on the same door but from the opposite direction. Something feels off to him. As both teams reach the door, a man from each team step the doorknob. One man carefully, silently picks the lock. The other man lifts his hand and begins a silent countdown before opening the door. JJ looks up and catches Luke’s eyes. She slowly shakes her head. He nods and lifts his fist, so that the man about to open the door stops his countdown. JJ steps the man and whispers in his ear.

“Too quiet, too easy. Something isn’t right,” she tells him.

His eyes narrow as he considers what she has said. He leans close and puts is ear to the door. He hears absolutely nothing. He should hear people walking. Hear shuffling. Hear   _something_. He signals for both teams to move a safe distance from the door.

“Team Charlie, do you copy?”

“Copy.”

“What are you seeing?”

“Lots of places for rats to live happily ever after,” the man reports.

“Team Delta?”

“We got a problem, sir. We found a room with a cot and recent trash as well as a diaper bag. They were here but they are gone,” he concludes.

“Son of a bitch,” Alpha grunts.

He stands from his place beside the door and opens it, swinging it open. He does a cursory sweep with his gun but it is obvious they are gone. He senses someone behind him and turns to see JJ standing behind him. He sees sadness and steel in her eyes.

“Son of a bitch,” she mutters as she pulls out her phone to make very hard call to her wife.

* * *

Ali and Deb stand up expectantly when Emily’s phone rings. Garcia frowns, surprised she hadn’t gotten an alert from anyone on the team.

“JJ, what’s the word?” Emily demands. She listens a second and her shoulders drop. Garcia sees the stress on the chief’s face.

“Oh, no, no, no,” she starts to chant under her breath.

“Let me know what you find,” Emily orders. She hangs up then turns to Ali and Deb. “They were already gone.”

“Gone? You mean…dead?” Ali asks, her face paler than it has ever been.

“NO! Oh, no, no, no. Like really gone. Somehow they knew to move Ashlyn and Shelly. But we’re not giving up. We still have time to find them before you have to deliver the money.”

Ali goes to speak but realizes she has no words for this development. Instead she just turns and walks down the hall to her daughter’s room. She walks past Tammye, right to the crib and leans over to pat her sleeping daughter on the back.

“Alex? What’s happened?” Tammye asks softly.

“They were gone. They had been there but now they’re gone,” Ali answers, barely controlling her emotions.

Chris steps from the window to study his sister-in-law. “How…how long ago?”

Ali shrugs. “No clue. Not sure if the FBI knows either.”

Before more questions can be asked, the phone rings. The three adults hurry from the room into the living room. Emily gives Ali a nod and the woman carefully pics up the phone.

“He…Hello?”

“I assume you’ve been reunited with your daughter?” Kaz asks.

“Yes. Thank you for sending her home.”

“You’re welcome. Now to get you back with these two lovely ladies,” he states. “Is the money ready?”

“I should have it in the next hour,” Ali confirms.

“Good. At 7 a.m. I will be calling with the delivery instructions. I know your FBI friends will do their best to tag along. Encourage them not to or your wife will lose her hands.”

Ali inhales sharply at the blunt threat.

“I am sure you’d hate to see her career end so abruptly,” Kaz finishes. “7 a.m., Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

He hangs up. The phone falls from Ali’s hands. Emily takes a step towards her.

“You did very well. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you and Ashlyn are- -“

“NO! No, you’ll do NOTHING!” Ali shouts. “Ashlyn will NOT lose her hands because you want to do things YOUR way! We’re doing it MY way! They get the money and I get my wife and daughter. THAT’S FINAL!” she shouts over Emily’s objection.

Ali turns and storms out of the house into the backyard, suddenly needing fresh air. Emily glances around the room and sees the worry on everyone’s faces. She sighs and goes out front to call Rossi and the rest of the team. She is trying to find a way to convince Ali not to cut away from FBI involvement. But, if she’s honest with herself, she’s not sure she has a viable argument.

Sometimes the job just sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

Even with her hood on Ashlyn could smell the unmistakable smell of the sea; hear the gentle lapping of waves against a rock wall. She swallows hard as she is guided down a wooden path and out onto a dock.

“Watch your step,” a gruff voice warns.

She walks carefully up a gangplank, feeling hands grip both her arms to guide her down steps onto a boat. She shivers.

“Why…why are we on a boat?” she asks, wishing her voice didn’t sound so weak, so scared.

“A little cruise out to international waters,” Kaz answers her. “Once there, your wife will eventually meet us, give me my money, and you three will be free to return to shore. As long as you both do as you’re told, this is over in just a few hours.”

Ashlyn’s arm is taken and she is lead deeper onto the boat and into a room on the luxury yacht. She is pushed onto a bed.

“Your daughter is beside you,” a man tells her as he cuts her hands apart and unchains her ankles. “The knock system still applies.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn mumbles.

She hears a door close and then three knocks. She rips off her hood and spins around to make sure Shelly is, indeed, on the bed. Seeing the little girl, Ashlyn immediately lifts her up into her arms, removing the girls’ hood, and holding her like she will never let her go.

“I will protect you, Shelly. I swear it on my life I will protect you,” she vows to the, thankfully, still sleeping child.

Ashlyn scoots back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She makes Shelly as comfortable as possible but refuses to let her go completely, needing her as a lifeline. As the boat engines rumble to life, Ashlyn shivers once more. She looks around and sees a porthole way too small for her or Shelly to squeeze through. Her head falls back against the wall.

“International waters,” she murmurs.

Thanks to Bill Clinton, international water start 24 nautical miles off shore. Thanks to Shark Week Ashlyn knows all the various predators common to those waters. It would be too easy to kill Ash, Shelly and even Ali then shove off for some port in a country with no extradition treaty with the US. Get a little sun and fun there for a few months, then her captors can come back to the good ol’ USA to spend Ali’s money and create havoc in other people’s lives. If it wasn’t for Shelly, Ash would be begging for Ali to tell the kidnappers where to stuff it. Now all she can do is promise that if nothing else, her wife and daughter will get away.

“They can keep me and let the other 2 go. They can kill me later and just…let Ali know where to find my body. Or, uh, if there is no chance for it to be found. If she believes they will let me go she won’t say a word. Ever.” Ashlyn slowly nods. “Yeah…yeah, my life for theirs. Please, God, let them accept that deal. Please,” she whispers.

* * *

Emily is leaning against the front of an FBI SUV watching the sun come up. In less than an hour they will be getting the call on the money drop. She has less than an hour to convince Ali to let them help her with the final drop. Right now the soccer star is adamant that the FBI leave her alone.

“And I can’t really blame her,” Emily mutters. “We could have ended this at that fucking warehouse but we were too damn late. Why the fuck should she trust us now? Hell, even the return of her youngest daughter isn’t because of us. Truth is, we haven’t done shit for her. Sure we have an idea who is behind it but we can’t even prove it. I wouldn’t fucking trust us, either.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we’re pretty trustworthy but I may be biased. After all, I’ve been on this team longer than you and I happen to think our leader is incredibly intelligent not to mention sexy as hell,” JJ says as she props herself up beside her wife.

“You’re right…you’re biased,” Emily says, giving her wife a shoulder nudge. They stand in silence a few minutes. “What do we do, Jen?”

“We wait for the call. We can’t plan anything until we know where we’re going.”

“The coast. Organized Crime has had Kazimir’s boat under surveillance. Grainy video shows people loading up in the middle of the night. Due to where a van parked, there is no clear shot showing who it is but they do think one person had a hood on and one guy looked to be carrying a child. It pulled out soon after they got on board and motored out to sea. GPS tracker planted on it shows it 25 nautical miles out.”

“International waters plus some,” JJ notes.

“Yep.” Emily lets out a breath. “Two known deep sea fishing charters will go out later this morning. One will be in view of the yacht and another just beyond eyesight.”

“You think the drop will be at sea?”

“Makes sense, doesn’t it? He flies the flag of Russia so the Bureau can’t board him without cause. He can go anywhere he wants on that damn boat. You can be sure he won’t be coming back here,” she points out. “Rossi and I had been wondering about why it was a cash drop instead of electronic transfer. Only thing that makes sense is spending cash. They’re leaving the country for now.”

JJ tries to think of an argument to render what Emily has said wrong but can’t. She kicks a toe into the ground. “Shit.”

“Yep.” Suddenly Emily stands up straight. “What if she can’t drive a boat?”

“What?” JJ asks but Emily is already hurrying back into the house.

Emily heads into the living room. She sees Alex and Servando have already come over and it helps solidify a plan in her head.

“Ali, can you drive a boat?”

Ali seems surprised by the question. “A…a boat? I guess. Why?”

“I think the exchange will be at sea. He’ll have a boat waiting for you. If he really plans to let you all go, he won’t have a driver on it. I need you to pretend- -”

“Wait a fucking second. What do you mean IF he plans to let us go?” Ali demands.

“We have to consider all angles,” Rossi interjects calmly. “Let Agent Prentiss finish.”

Emily nods her thanks as his calm demeanor seems to settle the angry brunette. “If he tells you to pilot the boat out to him, you need to panic. Maybe even cry. Tell him you’ve ridden in boats but never driven one. Especially not out in the open ocean. Ask if your friend Servando can drive instead.” She looks at Serv. “Then I need you to react. Claim being unable to drive in the ocean; being scared to. Tell him your cousin is the one that should drive the boat if they want it to arrive in one piece.” She turns to Luke. “Put up a token protest, Cousin. Reluctantly agree, maybe even whine a bit about only driving fishing boats and not being sure if what they will have waiting is the same thing.”

Luke slowly smiles and nods. “Got it.”

“You’ll be unarmed,” Emily reminds him.

“But fully miked up by yours truly and I can even get you swanky sunglasses with video capabilities,” Garcia chimes in.

“Then I know we’ll be just fine,” he says with a confident smile at the analyst. He looks to Ali. “You okay with this? You’re the one that has to sell this.”

Ali starts to pace. Part of her likes the plan. It gives her hope that nothing will go wrong and she’ll get her wife and daughter back. But part of her says they can fuck it up. She stops and looks at her mother and mother-in-law.

“I…I don’t know what to do…”

Tammye takes a deep breath and walks over to the woman her daughter loves and trusts. “I think you should do what they say. Even if…” she has to clear her throat. “Even if something happens to Ashlyn on their boat, at least Luke can protect you and return you to Heather and, hopefully, with Shelly. I know that is what matters most to Ashlyn.”

Ali pulls the woman into a hug. They cry into each other’s shoulders a moment before Ali leans back. “I swear I will do my best to bring her home to you. I swear.”

Tammye strokes a hand down Ali’s cheek. “I know, sweet girl. I know.”

Ali takes a deep breath and turns to Emily. “Okay…we do it your way.”

Emily lets out a sigh of relief. She hears Tara already calling their contact with the Organized Crime Unit to let them know what’s happening. By the time she is off, they have added divers to the boat that will be close to the mobsters’ yacht. They will be entering the ocean and making their way closer underwater as soon as they see Ali’s boat approaching. If all goes well they won’t be needed. Plans were already in play to stop the yacht as soon as the exchange has happened and it is leaving the area. Coast Guard vessels will intercept it and demand to board to investigate a claim of piracy. All it will take is finding one hair from Ashlyn or Shelly and the mobsters are done. You see, piracy can include kidnapping!

Hopefully, the piracy will not include murder.

* * *

“Mama? I feel sick,” Shelly says.

Ashlyn swallows hard. “Me, too, baby girl.”

The seas were not calm today. If Ashlyn didn’t know better she’d think a hurricane was making its way to shore. The surfers will be happy campers for waves this good in December. But she and her daughter were suffering from seasickness with no idea how long they will have to deal with it. She forces herself to get up and go look in the small bathroom to see if there is anything that can help them. She opens the medicine cabinet. Nothing. She opens one drawer. A hairdryer and condoms. She opens the other drawer and is excited to see a box of Dramamine. She pulls out the pill pouch and her stomach does a flip. Only one pill left. She finds a cup and rinses it out several times, even using hand soap on it, then fills it with water.

“Here you go, baby girl. This will help,” she says offering the pill and water to Shelly.

Shelly hands the cup back to her mama and snuggles up to her. “I wanna go home,” she says weakly.

“I do, too, Shell Belle. I do, too.”

* * *

At 7:03 everyone in the house tenses up as the phone starts to ring. Emily nods to Ali who grabs it.

“HELLO?”

“Good morning, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. I am sure you will be glad to know this will all be over soon,” Kaz states.

“Yes! Just…tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” she answers.

“Good. First of all, tell the FBI you will be doing the exchange on your own. Go ahead. Tell them.”

Ali puts the call on speaker. “Agent Prentiss, you and your team are no longer needed. I will handle the rest of this on my own.”

“Ma’am, I really recommend you accept our help,” Emily replies.

“NO! I am doing what he says! Deal with it!” she shouts.

Kaz grins as the agent tries once more but Ali shuts her down. “Very good. Now, you will need to make a quick trip to the gas station where your daughter was found. There you will find a blue Ford Focus. The key will be on the driver’s side front wheel. A GPS unit will be programmed with where you will be going on the coast. I know it is a bit of a drive but it is necessary.”

“Okay. Then what?”

“There is also a phone in the car. When you arrive at the dock, you will get a call telling you what boat to get on and sail out to meet us.”

“Wait a second! Boat? What do you mean?”

There is a slight pause. “You  _do_ know how to drive a boat, don’t you?”

“NO! No…I mean…I’ve been on them but I can’t drive them! Especially not at sea! I…WAIT! My friend Servando is here! He can drive a boat! Can he come with me?”

“Whoa! I know how to drive MY boat, Ali, not ALL boats! And only on lakes and shit.” Servando protests.

“But what can I do?” Ali pleads.

“Luke! You drive fishing trawlers and stuff. Can you go?” Serv asks.

Luke acts surprised. “Me? I mean, what kind of boat are we talking about?”

Kazimir finally interrupts. “ENOUGH! The one called Luke, you may accompany Mrs. Krieger-Harris. I think you will be fine, especially if you have experience on the open ocean.”

“Uh, um, yeah, uh, okay, I’ll go,” Luke says, his voice dripping with reluctance.

“Very good. Now, I am assuming the money is in your possession already?”

“Yes,” Ali answers.

“Then you have an hour and a half to get to the boat. Goodbye.”

“WAIT! Can I talk to…”

But only a dial tone can be heard. Ali stares at the phone. JJ carefully takes it from her hand and hangs it up. Ali takes a deep breath and walks out of the room down to Heather’s. She walks in and sees the little girl still sleeping. She lifts her up anyway.

“I love you so much, sweet girl. So very much. I hope to see you soon with your mama and sister. I love you so much.”

She kisses Heather and lays her back down. She senses someone behind her and turns. She stares into Alex Morgan’s eyes.

“Remember what you promised us.”

“Won’t be necessary, Kriegs,” Alex says, her eyes filled with tears.

“Promise me, Alex,” Ali insists.

Alex pulls her into a hug. “We’ll love her like she’s our blood. But you and Ash and Shelly are coming home. I know it.”

“But if we don’t, I know Heather will be taken care of and that’s important. I need that comfort right now.”

“Then know you have it,” Alex tells her.

The hug ends and Ali takes a deep breath. “Time to go.”

Alex nods. Ali walks out of the room and looks at Luke, who is already holding the three duffel bags of money. She hugs her mother, Tammye and Chris goodbye. She hugs Serv, also making him reiterate his promise to care for Heather. She then turns and looks at Emily.

“Let’s do this,” Ali says with a confidence that belies the fear in her heart.

* * *

Ali is following Emily’s SUV with Rossi’s behind her. Luke looks at the woman and explains how the next few hours will go.

“Once we leave this car, I have to be Cousin Luke, not Agent Luke. They could have their car bugged and we can’t let them know the truth,” he tells her. Ali just nods. “Once we get to the boat, ask for Shelly before giving the money. Then we can ask for Ash once we have handed over the duffels.” He pauses. “If things look hinky, we have to bolt, even if no exchange has happened yet.”

“NO! No…we try to make the exchange anyway. I don’t give a damn what you think might be ‘hinky’.” She takes a deep breath. “If something happens to them and I haven’t even tried, I…I could never live with myself,” she chokes up at the end.

Luke sighs and nods his head. “Yeah, I get that.”

When they get to the gas station, Ali pulls into a parking spot 2 down from the only Focus they see. Luke quickly finds the key and turns to Ali, who puts her hand out. He pauses.

“I can drive if you’d like,” he offers.

Ali considers a moment, then shakes her head. “No, I’ll drive. It will keep me from thinking about…” she trails off.

Luke nods sympathetically. “Okay.”

The two get in and just as they pull out, a police SUV pulls in front of them, lights on. Ali slams her hand against the steering wheel.

“What the FUCK?!”

Luke groans when he sees Detective Thurmont get out. The detective steps to the driver’s side as Ali rolls down her window.

“Mrs. Harris, while the FBI have been lounging at your house I’ve kept up the investigation. I’d like you to come to the station with me to answer some questions and look over- -”

“Move your FUCKING vehicle or I will RAM IT!” Ali shouts at him.

Luke leans over. “Hey, man, we have a schedule to keep. I gotta take her out to sea to give the ransom.”

Thurmont shakes his head. “Can’t let that happen. I- -”

“Detective Thurmont, move your car now or I will have you arrested for obstruction of justice,” Emily threatens, her eyes blazing in anger.

Thurmont spins around. “Back off, Ms. Prentiss. I have a job- -”

“Not for much longer, you don’t. And it’s AGENT Prentiss,” she reminds him. “Move you vehicle or I’ll have it moved for you.”

He gets in her space. “Try it,” he dares her.

Emily grins. “Fine.” She looks at the SUV. “GO!”

Thurmont spins around and sees Reid put it in gear and gas it, driving it to the far end of the parking lot as Thurmont races after it. By the time the detective reaches his vehicle, Reid is hopping into Rossi’s SUV. The older agent quickly accelerates back onto the road behind the Focus. Thurmont spins around to scream at Emily, only to see her SUV also leaving the lot. Furious he leaps in to follow them.

And realizes Reid has taken his keys.

“STUPID FUCKING BRAINLESS IDIOTS!” he screams as he pounds his steering wheel in frustration.

Seeing the detective’s tantrum, Tara turns in the passenger seat to look at Reid. The doctor just grins and holds up the keychain. Rossi and Tara both crack up.

“Here’s hoping that’s the last excitement on the day,” Tara says.

“Here, here,” Rossi agrees.

* * *

Ashlyn is stroking a hand through her daughter’s hair, trying not to imagine milestones that could be missed if they don’t make it out of this. But being at sea, especially in rough waters making her nauseated, she can’t help but think of the negatives.

No first day of elementary school.

No first day of high school.

No first boyfriend or girlfriend. (Okay, maybe that one can be skipped until the girls are both 30+.)

Learner’s permit and then full license.

Acceptance letter to UNC and a soccer scholarship.

“So many things,” Ashlyn whispers with a choked voice, unable to stop a tear rolling down her cheek.

Shelly sits up, staring at Ash in concern. “Mama? Why you crying? You said things will be okay.”

Ashlyn smiles, hoping it looks sincere. “Things will be fine. I’m just feeling really motion sick.”

“Oh. Sorry I took the only pill.”

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug, kissing her cheek. “I’m just glad you feel okay, Shell Belle. That is what matters more to me than anything.”

Shelly relaxes into her mother, still under the influence of the Dramamine. With her head tucked under Ash’s chin, the keeper can allow a few more tears to fall as she can’t help but wonder if this is the last time she will ever hold her daughter again.

“I love you so much, Shelly. You and your sister and your mother. I love you three so, so much.”

“We love you, too, Mama. A whole bunchly.”

Ashlyn grins. “I love you guys a whole bunchly, too,” she reiterates, chuckling at the term Pinoe had taught the girls. Even Little Heather tries to say it, though it comes out “Bun-ly.”

Little Heather…

Ashlyn sighs. Thank God Heather was back with Ali and their family, hopefully under intense security. She can imagine if nothing else, there were about a couple dozen or so “aunts” in cleats ready to stomp anyone who might even consider trying to snatch the little girl again. Yep, Heather was definitely safe. Now to pray that Shelly and hopefully Ashlyn will be back in safe arms soon.

As if on cue, there are three raps on the door. Shelly groans as Ashlyn picks up the hood for the little girl.

“I hate that, Mama.”

“I know, Shell, I know.”

Shelly huffs as Ashlyn puts it on for her. Ashlyn then dons her own.

“We’re good,” she calls out.

The door opens and Kaz steps in. “Ladies, your time with us is almost over.” Ashlyn can’t stop the involuntary shudder that shakes her body. “Your wife is on her way with my money and you two will be reunited with her. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Ashlyn just nods as she feels Shelly lifted off her lap.

“MAMA!”

“It’s okay, Shell Belle. They are just going to take us upstairs to meet Mommy. I’m right behind you,” she assures the girl.

“Well done, Mrs. Harris,” Kaz praises.

“Thank you, sir,” she replies, doing what she can to stay compliant. Maybe they really will be okay…?

A man helps Ash stand then leads her out of the room and back up onto the main deck. She can feel the sun on her skin and the wind pushing against the hood she wears. Would she ever actually see the sun again?

“ _Stop it, Ashlyn_ ,” she scolds herself. “ _Stay positive, damn it!”_

A man says something in Russian. Kaz smiles.

“Your wife approaches. This will be over soon,” he promises.

Ashlyn just nods, not surprised to have someone grab her hands and zip tie them together again. A few minutes later Ashlyn hears the sound of a boat getting closer. Could salvation really be so close?

* * *

Ali stands in the bow of the boat as if that will get her to her wife and daughter sooner. She lets out a breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding when the yacht comes into sight. For some reason, she worried they’d get out there to find nothing.

Or worse…the remains of her wife and daughter.

Luke can only pray Ali remembers what they had discussed at the house with Emily. As expected, a camera was mounted on the control panel. He had made sure to play up looking over everything before setting them out to the coordinates designated on the boat GPS unit. He had even (in Spanish) cursed his “cousin” Serv for getting him involved in this whole ordeal. He can only hope he sold it well enough.

Ali studies the yacht as they get closer. How can something so beautiful hide such ugliness? How can something so elegant be the reward for something as horrible as kidnapping and probably worse? Oh God…what if they ra- -NO! No, she couldn’t think they did that to Ashlyn. She just can’t think that way. Ashlyn and Shelly are just fine. Scared but fine. She looks down and realizes her right hand has her wedding ring in a vice grip. She makes herself let go, flexing her fingers to get the feeling back into them.

Luke backs the throttle down as they near the boat. He hopes the sunglasses Garcia gave him are getting good pics of the various men on the boat. He then sees what can only be the top of Shelly’s head. The man who appears to be the leader wears a wide brim hat and large sunglasses. He is the only one that can’t be identified clearly. The other men just have sunglasses on and Luke knows Garcia will be able to find them in no time if they are in some database somewhere. He can see Ashlyn standing between two large men.

“You see them?” he calls out to Ali.

“YES! Yes, I see them. Just…be careful!”

“I am. Promise,” he says as he maneuvers the boat to the dive platform on the back of the yacht, where two men are standing, fighting the waves.

As they near a man throws out a rope. Ali catches it and ties it to a railing as they get pulled closer. The second man on the yacht uses a boat hook to grab another railing. It takes a second for the boats to synchronize their rocking on the waves. Kaz steps forward.

“Greetings, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. I assume you have my money?”

“Yes. Let my wife and daughter come aboard and I will pass the bags to your men,” Ali states. Luke gives Ali a look like he can’t believe she’s demanding anything.

Kaz chuckles. “I am sure the FBI told you to say that but that is not how this will work. Even your buddy Luke, there, knows you are, as they say, nuts. Money first.”

Ali thinks a second. “There are three bags. How about we alternate? I don’t give a damn about the money, just my girls. Money, then Shelly, money, then Ashlyn, money, then we leave,” she suggests.

Kaz chuckles. “I like your spirit, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. But we will do this my way. Two bags of money, then I give you your daughter. Give me the last bag, and then you get your wife.”

Ali nods, knowing she is lucky to be getting that concession. Luke moves to the bags and offers one over the side to a man on the dive platform. It is tossed up onto the deck. Luke hands over the second one and it, too, ends up on deck. Ali is shivering in anticipation. Kaz watches as one of his men dumps out the money then throws the bags into the sea as another man flips through the bill stacks and confirms there are no hidden transmitters. Kaz looks back to the smaller boat.

“You follow directions well, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. That must have irritated the FBI.”

Ali forces a smile to her face. “You have no idea,” she confirms.

Kaz looks to one of his goons and nods. The man lifts Shelly up and offers her to the men on the dive platform. They carefully hand the girl over to Luke. Ali immediately rips her daughter from his arms.

“SHELLY!”

“MOMMY!”

Ali kisses her through the hood but doesn’t remove it. She sets the little girl down in the bow of the boat. “Stay right here, baby, while I get your mama, okay?”

Shelly reluctantly nods and keeps one hand on Ali’s foot. Ali nods to Luke, who hands over the last bag. Ali looks up at the boat expectantly. Two men check the last bag and nod to Kaz. He smiles and turns towards the inside of the boat, nodding. Ali steps closer when she hears the yacht’s engines start up. Kaz looks to her and smiles.

“You have done very well, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. We will now- -”

“WHAT ABOUT ASHLYN?” Ali screams at him.

Kaz chuckles. “You can have her in a second.”

He nods to his men at the back of the boat. The man holding the boat hook releases the smaller boat. The other man cuts the tie binding them together.

“Tell Cecil we’ll see him soon.”

The yacht starts to pull away from them.

“NO! GIVE ME MY WIFE!”

Luke jumps behind the wheel. Once the yacht is about 20 yards away he and Ali can only watch in horror as one man punches Ash across the jaw. The keeper goes limp and two men toss her overboard, still bound and hooded.

“ASHLYN!”


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn had not been expecting the punch. Without any chance to prepare she had crumbled, her head exploding in pain. Having already taken two major hits during this ordeal she has no idea which end is up. She doesn’t even feel herself being lifted up and tossed overboard.

But the cold ocean water snaps her back to full consciousness.

She feels the powerful engines of the boat pulling her towards the propellers and kicks as hard as she can to get away from them. Since she hadn’t had a chance to take a deep breath, her lungs are ready to explode. Disorientation has her stalled in the ocean. She tries desperately to sense which way is up, her hands grabbing at the hood to remove it. Just when her body betrays her and she breathes in, she feels arms wrap around her. She doesn’t even have the strength to fight, which is good as Luke is kicking his way up to the surface with both of them.

They break the surface, Ashlyn coughing and hacking, trying to draw in a breath through the wet sack on her head. Suddenly it is ripped off.

“Easy, Ashlyn, easy,” Luke coaches. “We’ve got you. Just control your breathing. You’re okay.”

“Sh- -Sh- -Sh- -”

Luke smiles. “Shelly is okay. She’s up on the boat with your wife. Let’s get you up there, too.”

Ashlyn just nods. Luke swims her over to the boat lifeguard-style, letting her just lay out on the surface of the ocean.

“Arms up, Ashlyn,” he coaches her.

She lifts up her arms and feels them grabbed by two deceptively delicate yet strong hands. Ali yanks her wife up out of the water and onto the boat. Ashlyn stares up at the only woman who has ever had her heart.

“I love you.”

Ali drops to her knees and pulls her into a hug. “I love you, too. Oh, God, Ash, I love you, too.”

And then two more arms join the hug. Ashlyn smiles as she leans into Shelly’s embrace.

“Shell Belle…”

“I love you, too, Mama.”

“I love you two so much. So very, very much,” Ashlyn chokes out.

Luke checks a couple compartments and finds two towels. He wraps the larger one around Ashlyn as Ali looks for something to cut the zip ties with.

“Damn it. There’s nothing.” She kneels beside Ashlyn, stroking her cheek. “Sorry, baby, you’ll have to keep those on until we get to shore.”

Luke glances over his shoulder and smiles. “Nah, help is on the way.”

Ali looks and sees the fishing boat they had been told about already making their way towards them. Luke glances at the gauges.

“Good thing. We don’t have enough gas to get us back to port,” he notes. “ _Which is why they didn’t disguise themselves better. Garcia, I hope you are already tracing these bastards_ ,” he adds to himself.

Ashlyn looks into Ali’s eyes. “I am so sorry. I swear I tried to protect them. I swear.”

Ali kisses her. “I know you did, Ash. Heather is fine.” She looks to Shelly, who is cuddled up between them. “And Shelly looks okay.”

“I’m good. Mama gave me the pill to make the sea sickness better,” she reports.

Ali smiles and leans over to kiss her head. “Mama is good like that.” Ali looks back to her wife, seeing one old bruise and one blossoming bruise on sculpted cheek bones. “They are okay and you’re mostly okay. We’re going to be okay. But the next time I have a hinky feeling about going to a speaking engagement, remind me not to go.”

Ashlyn gives her a smile and a slight nod. Ali gives her another kiss. Then she pulls both of her girls back into her arms, saying a silent prayer of thanks that her family is whole once more.

* * *

When the group finally makes it back to shore, they see the BAU team waiting for them, as well as an ambulance. Ashlyn had insisted she is fine.

Then she had tried to stand.

Thankfully Luke and another FBI agent had been there to catch her. A medic on the FBI boat had diagnosed her with a mild concussion that had added to her seasickness. Getting her from one boat to the other had been tough in the rolling waves. Getting her from the boat to the dock was a little easier since the dock was not moving and there were plenty of hands to take her. Ali had handed Shelly up to Reid before scrambling up herself and quickly taking her daughter back.

“I don’t mind carrying her,” Reid offers sweetly.

Ali smiles. “Don’t really want to let her go just yet.”

Reid grins. “Understandable.”

Ali walks up to the stretcher Ashlyn is being strapped to and takes her hand. Ashlyn squeezes it.

“Ride with the FBI, baby, so you can stay with Shelly,” the keeper croaks, her eyes half shut against the glare of the sun.

Ali leans over and gives her a kiss. “Are you sure?” Ashlyn nods. “Okay. Agent Prentiss is having our family brought, too, just in case they keep you or something.”

“Heather?”

Ali smiles. “Definitely Heather.”

Ashlyn’s eyes close the rest of the way. “Good.”

The EMTs load Ashlyn into the ambulance. Ali is glad to see JJ climb up, too. She didn’t want her wife traveling alone and she likes the calm nature of the agent.

Plus, you know, she is a soccer stud, too.

* * *

It wasn’t long after Ali had left for the ransom drop that Alex had gotten her first USWNT text of the day.

“ _Heather and I are here but they won’t let us in because you aren’t home to answer the phone_ ,” Whit sends.

Alex quickly calls the front gates and gives permission for the two to come in, texting Whit to come right to Ali and Ash’s house. She then sends a group text to her National and Pride teammates telling her where she is and to let her know if they are on their way so she can let the front gates know. First to reply are Toni, Jazz and Kristen, who are already on their way. Pinoe texts her she’s just made it to the airport. Tobin is boarding her connecting flight to Orlando. Alex can’t stop the smile that comes up on her face.

“Most likely those that haven’t texted back are on a plane and can’t text,” she thinks to herself. Her heart warms at the sisterhood that is her national team. She walks over and opens the door to admit Heather and Whit. Whit stares into the forward’s eyes.

“Any word?”

Alex shakes her head. “Only that they have picked up the car left for them and are on their way to the coast, according to Garcia.”

“Who’s Garcia?” Heather asks.

Alex nods over her shoulder. “FBI analyst. Come in and I’ll introduce you. She’s…not what you’d picture when you think FBI.”

“Is that good or bad?” Whit asks with concern. Are her best friend and niece relying on some fruitcake?

“Really good. Trust me,” Alex assures her.

As they enter the living room, the players are pulled into hugs by Deb, Tammye, and Chris. They then meet Garcia and decide Alex is right: she is good. They also hug Servando and, after hearing about his acting job, thank him for helping to bring Ash home safely. They hope.

The next hour sees the arrival of the Pride trio, Pinoe, Abby Wambach, Ashlyn’s dad and grandparents (who had decided screw the FBI wanting to limit the people at the house; they want to be on site), Ken and Vicki Krieger, and Jill Ellis. Serv and Chris had gone down to the Carasco house to get more drinks, more to have something to do than anything else. Little Heather, too young to understand why, is more than happy to see all the visitors and spends a lot of time making them all laugh at her antics as she goes person to person showing them the Christmas tree and the presents and telling them a toddler’s version of Santa coming with more presents.

Tammye sighs and lays her head on her ex-husband’s shoulder. “All I want is for Santa to bring that girl’s mama and sister home. I’ll never ask for anything else again.”

Michael kisses her on the head. “I agree, Tammye. I agree.”

Garcia updates them when the group arrives at the docks and all they can do is wait. When her phone rings again almost 2 hours later the only sound in the room is Little Heather singing Jingle Bells as she plays with Blue’s ears.

“What’s the word, Rossi?” Garcia listens a second. When her face goes from pensive to a beaming smile there is a cheer in the room. “YES! YES! YES! Tell Emily the images from Luke’s glasses were beamed right into a database for analysis and my worker bees at Quantico are helping riffle through the hits. We’ll nail those bastards one way or the other!” She listens and nods. “Will do.” She hangs up and looks at the crying, laughing, smiling, hugging group in the room. “Shelly and Ashlyn are mostly okay. Ash has a cut on her head from the initial kidnapping and a probable concussion but Shelly is perfect!”

“Oh thank God,” Deb says, her husband catching her and guiding her to the couch.

“Both are being taken to a hospital right there in Melbourne for a quick check-a-rooski. Emily is sending a car to take family to see them. And she says Ashlyn specifically requested Heather.”

“Really?!” HAO perks up.

Garcia winces. “Uh, sorry. The other Heather. The toddler. Her daughter.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, that makes sense,” HAO notes as everyone chuckles at her mistake.

Tammye walks over and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Trust me, HAO, she will be very happy to see you, too.”

HAO grins. “Thanks, Mama H.”

Just then the front door opens and Kyle Krieger runs in, dropping his bag on the floor in the foyer. “What did I miss? You all are smiling. Good smiling? Is it over? What’s the word?” he asks frantically.

Whit walks over and wraps him up in a hug. “Ash and Shelly rescued and safe and on their way to the hospital for a quick evaluation.”

Kyle slumps, all the tension leaving his body. “Oh, thank God.” He hugs Whit tightly. “Thank God. Thank God. Thank God.”

“And the FBI,” Ken states, wrapping his arms around his son and Whit. “Don’t forget to thank the FBI.”

* * *

“So you never saw any faces?” Tara confirms.

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “Not that I remember. Just had a feeling of someone behind me. I turned and then pain and blackness. After that they had us in the hoods and made us put them on any time they came into the room with us.”

“How did they let you know to put the hood on?” Reid asks.

“They’d knock on the door 3 times. Once I had the hoods on Shelly and me I’d call out to them.”

“They didn’t hood Heather?” Tara questions.

“No. Too young, I guess,” Ashlyn answers.

Tara nods and writes down that information in her notepad. Everything about this kidnapping was precision start to finish. The only thing the Russians hadn’t planned for was Alex and Servando spotting the men driving Ashlyn’s Jeep. The agent shakes her head. But for that sprig of luck this could have ended very differently. She pulls out a card and offers it to Ashlyn.

“Obviously we’ll be in touch but if you think of anything else, please call or email me, okay?” Ashlyn takes the card and nods. Tara then squeezes her hand comfortingly. “And please, Ashlyn, make sure you get help to get past this. A scare like this isn’t something to just shrug off. It’s not weak to get help.”

Ashlyn just nods, knowing if she doesn’t get help she’ll never be able to leave her wife and children again. She may not ever leave the HOUSE again.

“I’ll get help. I promise,” she vows. “Can I see my wife and daughter now?”

Tara smiles at her. “I’ll check with the doctor. Take care of yourself, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn just nods as they leave. Her head is pounding but the hospital wanted to give her something that could flag her if USSF or FIFA called her for a drug test. And after all that’s happened they most likely will. They will probably call on Ali, too, to make sure she’s not medicating to forget. Ash pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to decide if the flag would be worth the future headache to get rid of her current headache.

“Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn’s hand drops away. “Mom?”

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn doesn’t even wince at the happy yell. She smiles as Tammye walks in with Little Heather. Ashlyn holds her arms out to the girl.

“Hey, sweet girl. I’ve missed you, Heather.”

“Mama! Love Mama!”

Ashlyn hugs her close, so happy to see for herself that the little girl really is okay. Tears slip down her cheeks, half for relief, half for what-if. Tammye just pats her daughter’s arm, thankful she is getting the chance to do so. She had shivered, her mind immediately imaging what could have happened, when she found out the keeper had been tossed into the sea practically helpless. She leans over and kisses Ash on the forehead.

“I love you, my baby girl.”

Ashlyn smiles and opens her eyes a little. “Love you, too, Mom.”

* * *

Ali sighs in relief and hugs her daughter close when Shelly is given a clean bill of health. The only things the doctor noted was a little dehydration and the lack of a lollipop. He rectifies the latter immediately, to Shelly’s happiness. And Ali promises to fix the former, starting with sending her father for a Powerade so the little one can start to rehydrate. Ali strokes a hand over Shelly’s head and kisses her nose.

“I know you probably want a bath but how about for now just a change of clothes?”

“Okay. Mama will need a change, too,” Shelly notes.

Ali chuckles. “I know. They brought something for her, too. But let’s worry about you right now, Ms. Priss.”

Ali helps Shelly change into clean jeans and a new t-shirt, courtesy of the FBI. Shelly looks at it and smiles.

“This is SO cool!”

Ali chuckles at the “FBI TRAINEE” shirt and smiles. “It sure is, Shelly. It sure is.”

Holding her daughter’s hand, they walk out to see who is in the waiting room. Shelly breaks away from her mother to run into the arms of Chris and Deb. Ali leans against the doorframe, smiling through her tears as those two reluctantly release their hold on Shelly so Michael and Kyle can get their hugs in. There is no doubt just how much her children are loved by the families of both their mothers. A throat clears behind Ali and she turns, the smile immediately leaving her face.

“What the fuck do you want?” she asks under her breath.

Detective Thurmont has the grace to look slightly ashamed. “First, to apologize for what happened in the parking lot. I didn’t realize you were on the clock with the ransom.”

“And yet when you were told you didn’t bother to get the fuck out of the way,” she reminds him.

He blushes a little. “True. I was mad at the FBI hijacking my case and wasn’t really listening to what was being said to me. I get that. But I want to help. I have some info I’d like you to see.”

“Forget it. The FBI has this case just about wrapped up,” she notes.

He shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not. Indulge an old cop a second?”

Ali grimaces and against her better judgement follows the man to an empty room off to the side. She crosses her arms and glares at him.

“You have 5 minutes.”

“Okay. So, how sure are you that Cecil Selig is behind this?” he asks.

“100%. He admitted it and the kidnappers even mentioned him after YOUR idiotic statement to the press. Do you even get you could have gotten my family killed? DO YOU?!” her eyes are blazing.

Thurmont swallows hard, wondering if he’d made a mistake seeing this woman alone. Witnesses and someone to pull her off him might have been smarter. He slowly nods.

“I do. And I am sorry about that. I can’t change the past but I can try to make sure this never happens again.” He pauses. “What if I told you there is evidence your wife might have been part of this?”

Ali grabs him and slams him into the wall. “BULLSHIT!”

“Calm down! I know you hate hearing this. I hate TELLING you this! But she’s had some random influxes of money from different sources recently. Could be payoffs for setting this up. Now, my people are still checking everything out but- -”

“You fucking asshole! Those are probably her SPONSORS! She gets money for repping products. And she recently changed from Nike to Umbro so there was a final payout from Nike followed by a signing bonus from Umbro. I think she also got Christmas bonuses from Coca-Cola, USSF, The Pride, and 3 other smaller companies that she reps. THAT is what your people will find!”

He frowns. Could it really be that simple? Did female athletes really make the kind of money he had seen? Really?

“And yes, women really do get paid as much as she did,” Ali states as if he’d asked his questions out loud. “Now leave me and my family the fuck alone.”

She pushes him away and storms out of the room. She is leaning against a wall trying to calm her heartrate down and collect herself before going back in with Shelly and their family.

“Ali? Are you okay?”

Ali turns to see Agents Jareau and Prentiss looking at her in concern. She forces a smile to her face and nods.

“I will be. Thurmont just really pissed me off.”

Emily rolls her eyes. “Dare I ask?”

Ali shakes her head. “No. It will only piss me off more. It comes down to the fact that he wanted me to blame Ashlyn for what happened.”

“So his theory was based on what?” JJ asks, irritated.

“Bonuses she recently received. He thought they were payoffs or something for setting this up. Heaven forbid female athletes make some money,” she comments snidely.

Emily nods. “Sounds like something he’d have an issue with, the jerk.”

“And I can imagine his next soundbite was going to be him saying that I believe this is all Ashlyn’s fault and I know she had a hand in the kidnapping and she should rot in jail for what she put my girls through,” she says with venom, wishing she’d smacked the detective. She turns to go back to the waiting room.

And brown eyes collide with traumatized hazel orbs.

“Ashlyn…”

Ash hands Heather off to Tammye, spins around, and takes off down the hall. Ali races after her wife, knowing she had only heard the last part of her statement. Ali grabs Ashlyn’s arm and drags her into a storage closet.

“Let me go, Alex,” Ashlyn says weakly.

“NO! Ashlyn, what I said wasn’t what I meant.” She cradles Ash’s face in her hands. “Look into my eyes, Ash. What you heard was me being angry at a detective who has been a burr in the butt of this whole thing. He kept doing things to screw up what the FBI was doing and his actions could have gotten you and the girls…killed…” She takes a deep breath as she tries to collect herself. “A few minutes ago he tried to make me think you had something to do with it again by calling out your bonuses as possible payments from the mob or something. I   _know_  you did not hurt our girls or our family by being part of this! Please believe me, baby. Please!” she pleads.

Ashlyn believes her. She pulls her wife close, holding her tighter than she ever has before. “I would never ever hurt you or them. I swear I won’t. All I could think about was how I let you down by letting them get taken and then…then they took Heather and…and I wasn’t even sure they’d return her. God, I was so fucking scared, Alex. So fucking scared. I did whatever I could to protect them. I swear I did.”

“I know you did, baby. I know.”

The two just stand there, holding each other; trying to find the pieces of their heart that had gone missing during the ordeal. After a few minutes, Ashlyn leans back and studies her wife’s face.

“There is nothing I want more than to just hold you forever but…the smell of disinfectant in here is making my headache worse,” she admits.

Ali smiles and gives her wife a peck on the cheek. “Then let’s go get our family and go home. There is quite a crowd waiting to greet you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Best idea ever.”

Ali giggles at that statement and together the women walk back to the waiting room where Ashlyn greets those who she hadn’t seen yet. She gives an extra hug to Kyle, who offers her his dark blade sunglasses so the sun won’t act like a spear into Ash’s head when they go out to get into the FBI vehicles for the drive back to Orlando. To no one’s surprise, Ashlyn falls asleep almost as soon as they pull out of the lot, her head on Ali’s shoulder, her hand holding her mother’s as they ride in one SUV; the girls are in the one behind them in their car seats being entertained by Reid’s magic act. Rossi just rolls his eyes as Tara chuckles.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Ash even gets her seatbelt off she is being dragged out of the SUV by Whit and HAO. Other teammates stand behind them ready to help if needed. Tobin goes to the next SUV and opens the door, reaching for Shelly.

“How’s my favorite little middie?”

“I good, Tobin. Mama protected me but it was real scary!” the little girl reports.

Tobin hugs her close. “I’m glad you and Little Heather and your mama are okay. I love you.”

“We love you, too.”

Whit frames Ash’s face with her hands. “I swear you ever scare me like that again I’ll…I’ll…well, I don’t know but it won’t be good.”

Ash grins. “I believe you.”

Whit pulls her close. “I love you, hardhead.”

“I love you, too. But for the record, my head is a bit soft right now,” she cracks.

Whit just rolls her eyes and passes her off to the others waiting to welcome her home. Ash finally makes it around to Jill.

“Hey, Coach. I’m fine. Promise.”

Jill chuckles. “Liar. I already know about the concussion.”

“Oh.”

“Expect a call after Christmas for a follow up with a USSF doctor.”

Ashlyn nods. “Sounds fair.” She turns to her wife. “Is it too late to ask for a concussion helmet for Christmas?”

Ali grins. “I’ll see what I can do,” she promises.

Ashlyn looks at everyone gathered around. “Thank you all for being here for me and my family. It means more than I can put into words.” She puts an arm around Ali’s shoulder. “That you were here to help my wife and daughter and our family through this ordeal means so much to me.”

Abby pats her on the shoulder. “You’d have been there for us and our families.”

Ashlyn nods. “In a heartbeat, though I hope I never, ever have to prove that.”

They finally make their way into the house to see the BAU helping Garcia pack up her computers and other electronics. They chuckle as they hear her scold Luke.

“See, Newbie, this is why you normally don’t get the fun toys. You don’t even have my super awesome glasses for a day and you lose them! I mean, how can I trust you with other fun stuff ever again?”

“Garcia, I lost them when I jumped in the ocean to save Ashlyn,” he points out.

“Oh, and you couldn’t have tossed them off first? Really? That split second movement could be done mid dive. Nope, no excuse. No more fun gadgets for you, Newbie, until you prove yourself.”

The soccer players chuckle as they see the agents are amused by the interaction. Well, Luke isn’t too amused but the others are. Ashlyn walks over and claps him on the back.

“Well, Garcia may not like it, but I’m glad your sole focus was on me. I wouldn’t have made it out of the Atlantic without you,” she tells him sincerely.

“Just glad I got to you in time,” Luke smiles at her. “As to Garcia, I’ll win back her love.”

“As if you’ve ever had it!” Garcia calls out.

Luke rolls his eyes. “Well, regardless, just glad you’re okay and that your family is back together again.”

Garcia walks over and gives Luke a glare. He lifts his hands as if in surrender and goes to help Rossi carry things out the SUVs. Garcia winks at Ashlyn.

“I’m not really mad at him but I have to keep him on his toes.” Ashlyn chuckles. “And with Christmas being the day after tomorrow, I wanted you to have this. You should get the official paperwork tomorrow. I expedited it.”

She hands Ashlyn a piece of paper she’d grabbed off her printer. Ashlyn reads it and her jaw drops open. She looks up, tears in her eyes.

“Are you…are you kidding me? Is this real?”

“Real as Newbie’s needing babysitters,” she confirms, getting a glare from Luke, who is grabbing more gear.

Ali walks over and looks over her wife’s shoulder. “What is it, baby?”

Ashlyn hands the paper to her wife and pulls Garcia into a big hug. Ali reads it, her jaw also dropping as tears fill her eyes. By now EVERYONE wants to know what it is since Garcia didn’t mention her little gift to anyone.

“Garcia, what did you do?” Emily asks warily.

“I made a Christmas miracle,” the analyst chirps proudly. “I took 4 people and made them a real family.”

“Come again?” JJ presses.

Ashlyn eases the hug and stares into Garcia’s eyes. “How?”

Garcia shrugs. “I did a thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Emily asks, stepping closer.

“A kind of thing you probably would prefer not to know about but that needed to happen.” Emily lifts an eyebrow, wordlessly telling Garcia to explain in detail. Garcia huffs. “Fine. I heard Deb and Tammye talking about Ashlyn filing to officially adopt the girls and that they had hoped to have it finalized by Christmas. So, while I was in a waiting mode I  _might_ have checked the Florida databases and  _might_ have seen it was backlogged and wouldn’t be finished until January 2017 and  _might_ have done a thing to approve it and get the paper work sent right to the person that has to sign it and   _might_ have made a note that the paperwork should be express mailed to arrive on December 24.”

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head, muttering in another language. JJ starts to giggle.

“And by ‘might’ you mean you actually did all that,” the blonde interprets.

Garcia nods. She points at Emily. “And no cursing at me in Italian. I TOLD you you didn’t want to know!”

Ali steps over and gives the analyst a big hug. “Well, Agent Prentiss may not approve but thank you so much, Garcia. This is definitely the best Christmas present ever.”

“Definitely!” Ashlyn agrees. She squats down and shows the paper to Shelly and Little Heather. “Well, girls, here it is: we are ALL Krieger-Harris’!”

“YES!” Shelly cheers and leaps into her mama’s arms.

Little Heather isn’t quite sure what it means but if Mama and Shelly are happy, she’s happy. She throws herself into Ash’s arms too. Yes, this was surely going to be the best Christmas ever for this wonderful family.

* * *

The BAU team all relax into their seats on the jet. JJ grins. “Definitely a better ride home than commercial seats,” she notes.

“Definitely,” Emily agrees, lifting her cell phone as it rings. “Prentiss.” She nods. “Hi, Agent Frakes, what’s the word?” She listens, her smile widening. “Perfect! So kidnapping or not they are done.” The others exchange smiles, knowing this has to be about the Russians. “Excellent. I’ll have all our reports to you after Christmas. Thanks for the call.” She hangs up and smiles at her team. “Coast Guard flagged the boat down inside our waters. Seems they figured they were so in the clear they were using a route closer to shore to get them down to Cuba.”

“Cuba? Strange choice,” Rossi notes.

“Not if you know they were also taking some illegal contraband down there. Drugs, electronics, other items not welcome by the Communist government. The electronics were stolen as were most of the other commercial goods. And the drugs are enough to keep them in jail for life. Add in the kidnappings and this crew is done,” Emily finishes.

“Good!” Luke states vehemently. “The way they discarded Harris over the side was inhuman. Hope they get the same treatment in jail. Not sure I’ll ever get Shelly screaming for her mama out of my head,” he admits.

Garcia pats him on the shoulder. “Okay, that was so sweet I forgive you for the sunglasses,” she tells him with a smile.

He grins and leans over to kiss her cheek. “And that is for pushing the adoption through for them. Paper or not they are a family but I know that they deserve to be recognized officially as such.”

“Oh, Newbie, now you are just trying to perform a Christmas miracle and get me to like you.” Her smile fades. “Fat chance, buckaroo.”

Everyone laughs as she gets up to get a drink. Luke rolls his eyes, wondering if he will ever fully crack Garcia’s shell.

“Well, at least this Russian gang is off the playing field,” Tara states.

“Yeah,” Reid agrees. “Until the next group steps in to take over.”

“Ah, but that will be someone else’s problem, not ours,” Tara notes.

“Unless they- -”

“Reid…give it to me, okay?” Tara requests.

Reid grins. “Okay. Merry Christmas.”

Tara just smiles and nods. “Time for some shut eye.”

Emily nods. “All of you worked practically non-stop. Sleep well on the flight home. Get your reports done tomorrow and when they are done you’re off for the holiday weekend.”

The BAU team nods, glad for the brief break and looking forward to the holiday weekend. Emily puts her rolled up blazer between her head and the side of the plane. JJ lifts the armrest between them, holds her wife’s hand, and lays her head on her shoulder. Both women doze off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone has gone home or gone to a hotel, Ali finds Ashlyn in Little Heather’s room, staring down at the sleeping girl. Ali wraps her up from behind, not even having to ask why Ash is crying. After a few minutes, the blonde takes a deep breath.

“I didn’t…I tried to fight them when they took her. They punched me and I went down like a fucking wimp. I couldn’t protect her. What if…what if they hadn’t…what if…”

She shakes her head, unable to verbalize the many “what ifs” running through her mind. Ali hugs her tighter, wishing words would just wipe these thoughts away like dust. She kisses Ash’s shoulder blade.

“Sweetheart, you did  _everything_ you could. It was how many men against you? And you’d already been knocked out once! Do not beat yourself up over things you couldn’t control. Shelly has told everyone she can how brave you were and how you made sure she was protected. Not to mention giving her the only Dramamine you could find. That was pretty important to her,” she adds with a smile. Ashlyn gives a partial grin. “Tell me you could have done more for them; prove to me you could have.”

Ashlyn finally lifts her hands up and places them over the ones locked around her waist. “They…they threatened to cut my finger off. Then my hands. All I could think was how do I hide wounds like that from my girls? God, they’d have been so scared!”

Ali smiles and sets her chin on Ash’s shoulder. “Did it ever occur to you that those wounds would end your career?”

Ashlyn frowns. “My career? Hell no! I didn’t give a damn about soccer just the girls.”

Ali spins her wife around and stares into her eyes. “Then don’t you ever, EVER doubt your actions during this ordeal again. You protected them in so many ways, Ash. And I will always be thankful for that. I am so glad you three made it home to me and I know…” she pauses as she chokes up a bit. “And I know that if you had not done your best to keep them calm and keep them following instructions, bad things would have happened. Thank you for protecting them. And thank you for coming home to me.”

Ashlyn pulls her wife close. They hold each other by Heather’s bed, letting the emotions of the last couple of days leech out of them by the light of the moon coming in through the window. They had been tested by events that would break some people but had come out on top. Both ladies had done what they needed to do to see the kidnapping through to a positive conclusion. Even miles apart they had once again proven they are better together.

And they always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think this whole thing came about because I had a thoughtlette pop into my head about Garcia doing a "thing" to get the adoptions done by Christmas. From that little snippet, a story sprung out. Hope y'all enjoyed it! See you somewhere down the line in Fanficville!


End file.
